Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave
by Sweetness Theory
Summary: When the mirage of the perfect relationship is starting to fade away and when nothing can glue the pieces of broken relationship together, what is there left to do? Eventually SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sweetness Theory doesn't own any characters from Naruto

**Pairings:** SasuNaru (eventually); SasuKyuu (mild) and NejiNaru (minor)

**Warnings:** Sex between boys (in the future), AU (alternative universe), OOC

**Summary: **Naruto was living in his perfect world were he had a bunch of friends and a boyfriend who loved him dearly, and Sasuke, he just wanted to make his ex-lover jealous and thus revive their relationship; or so they thought until that fateful birthday party came.

* * *

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter I:

**Affairs Of The Heart**

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi watched as Naruto shuffled through the room making a mess in his wake, how his hands nervously fiddled with his orange mobile phone, pushing its buttons hurriedly.

"Naruto" he growled, fed up with ignoring for about twenty minutes.

"Huh? You wanted something?"

That's it! He snatched that hated object from his hands and turned it off. "What do I want?" he was losing his temper and it was a rare occasion when he was around Naruto. "When we finally meet after so long, you even don't pay attention to me! Maybe you even forgot that we're friends, huh?"

"No! I _do_ care for you. It just…" his eyes were downcast, his blond locks hiding half of his face and his hands were ripping apart paper sheets, an opportunity to busy himself, now that his phone was with Kyuubi.

"I thought we've been through this once! I know that he hates my guts, but it's not a reason not to talk to me anymore or ignore me, for that matter!"

That…that controlling bastard! Oh, how he hated him and wanted to rip him apart into the tiny pieces instead of those papers.

Everything started when Naruto fell in love with Neji and they became a couple. At first, everything was fine and they got along pretty well until his boyfriend started to show signs of possessiveness and paranoia.

He started to claim that especially he wanted to corrupt his boyfriend by taking him to his trademark parties when he was out of town. Soon, Neji forbidden Naruto to see him, but they still continued to do so secretly until one day he somehow found out about it and got really mad. Too scared to lose his love, Naruto became and obedient boyfriend and it sickened him to no end.

"Sorry"

Fuck, now he was crying! "Come here" he softly whispered, extending his hands for an invitation.

Immediately the blonde-haired person was in the redhead's embrace, his head nestled down on his shoulders and his tan arms were snaked around his neck.

"I don't _hate_ you, Naruto. I am just mad to see you like a lovesick puppy that is running after his master's commands. You're not an animal and he didn't deserved you at all if he even can't trust you"

"But he _loves_ me…"

"Loves you? Are you _kidding_ me? You even cannot go to the toilet without his permission! Is that how he loves you? For the sake of your sanity, Naruto, wake up from this horrible dream and search for the your happiness elsewhere, because with him you won't found any"

"No, no, _no_! You misunderstood something!" he shook his head violently, trying to escape from the embrace "He cares a lot fore me and he's trying to protect me, not to do any harm to me"

"Protect you from what? From your friends and from those who love you? You're still too naïve, Naruto" Kyuubi sighted, running his one hand through the silky blond hair, trying to soothe him from escaping.

No answer came from his friend, so he decided to continue. "You're locked like a bird in his cage here and don't try to deny it. When was the last time you saw Iruka "Naruto visibly flinched "or others? Do you know that Kiba started to take classes to become a vet? Hinata got rid of her stuttering, Sakura is dating a new guy, and Iruka is in the depression after he broke up with his lover"

"I didn't know"

"They still whish happiness for you and hopes that one day when you'll come to your senses, we all will laugh it off as a bad joke"

"Me too" he grinned honestly without any traces of fakeness in it "So, why are you here? I mean, you're risking coming here, you know…" he shifted his body to get more comfortable in his best friends arms.

"You know that my birthday is tomorrow, right?"

"Mhm"

"So I wanted to invite you there as my special guest. And besides, you need to freshen up a little" he stared to teasingly poke his ribs" and get _laid_ with a different person"

"Kyuubi!"

He knew that his friend was furiously blushing, damn he was so innocent, but he was glad that Neji had not corrupted him, yet. "You know that what happens in my parties stays in the parties" he grinned, adding more fuel to Naruto's embarrassing moment.

"I can't go, Neji won't let me"

"Who the hell cares about him, huh? What he doesn't know, won't hurt him" he hated to do this, but he wanted Naruto to have some fun, hell he deserved it after so much torture. Therefore, there was the only option left, the guilty trip "Don't you want to see your friends and to celebrate my birthday? I'm your best friend Naruto and I honestly want to see you there"

He still looked not convinced, Kyuubi bit his lip "And I promise I won't bug you about getting laid with strangers"

"Fine, but I need to find a way how to hide it from Neji"

"Don't worry, everything is already prepared"

"You jerk! You this had planned perfectly, didn't you?" this earned him a hard hit into the back.

"Maybe" he grinned, satisfied with the results "Anyway, Tsunade will cover you up, so relax and start preparing to get _plastered_!"

"I'm starting to think that I made a huge mistake…"

"Now, no backing up, Naruto, you agreed" he stuck his tongue out and threw his friend on the bed, to tickle the living daylights out of him for all the trouble he had caused.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you here, Sasuke?"

The raven-haired boy crossed his arms and turned his head to the left side of the door, staring at the stray dog running outside, not daring to look into other male's eyes, trying to hide his true intentions under the blank face full of indifference.

"Vocation"

The redhead tried not to chuckle, knowing that it was an obvious lie. "Itachi kicked you out again?

"No"

"Oh?"

"He said that he wanted to have some quality time…_alone_"

"You know, Sasuke, sometimes I think that you _purposely_ try to piss him off "

"And why would I do that?" finally glancing directly at those ruby eyes, he answered nonchalantly with a devilish smirk on his lips.

"I wonder why…"

It was not a first time that Sasuke showed up on his doorstep, claiming that he had nowhere to go and every time it was a different excuse to stay with him.

Last time if he remembers correctly he said that 'Itachi's sexual life affects his libido' or that 'his whole neighborhood was sick and he didn't want to risk his health, seeing how his exams were on his tail' or that 'he can't masturbate at home without any interruptions' and the list goes on and on.

However, despite Sasuke's obvious lies, he would always welcome him at his house; he was too soft for his own good, and he hated it.

Sight "Fine, you can stay here"

"Hn"

"You know the rules, do you?"

Sasuke started to glare at him; no rules apply to him, because all the rules naturally _adjusted_ for the Uchiha and their needs and now he only wanted and desired the man who stood in front of him.

"Hn"

He always wondered why they broke up, Kyuubi had initiated it, and whenever he would ask, he will not get a truthful answer. Moreover, seeing as how Kyuubi had not had anyone after him, with his interfere of course, he figure it out that he may still have feelings for him and the only obstacle between them was the redhead's pride.

To put it frankly, he did not know whom he had to blame for it, because in his eyes, everything seemed and screamed so perfect. Maybe it was too _perfect_ for him and he hated it?

For him, Kyuubi was his first one in everything and he cherished it much. He did not mind and did not complain about his attitude, antisocial skills, and his exhibitionist's nature and urges to cling and stay with him, until he was certain that everything was real and not one of those dreams from the fairy tales.

Everyone had such fantasies, but not all of them would express it openly, instead of hoping and enjoying it secretly.

Moreover, he still loved him and longed for his touches, kisses, their intimacy, which would show just how close they were and how perfectly their bodies blended when they were in harmony.

Therefore, he swore to himself once again to capture his heart.

* * *

Chapters will get longer. This one is shorter because it is like some sort of prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter II:

**Lose Control**

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was nervous. Okay, maybe he was not _that_ nervous, but he sure as hell felt that every moment his knees could betray him and he might fall there, in the centre of the party, and embarrass himself beyond repair.

It was not a case were he forgot about his best friends birthday party or forgot to bought a present for him and because of that he was running late. Not his time; and no, he was not drunk either.

It is just that he felt that in a way, he was betraying his boyfriend and to top it all he was lying to him and was broking a promise not to hide anything from him.

What if he somehow saw through their disguise and was mad at him or for the worst, he might want to break any bonds they had created.

He did not want that, he still _loved_ him.

Nevertheless, the small voice in his head was still nagging him to reconsider his priorities at this moment and to choose who was more important to him.

He shook his head, no he could not choose, they both were far too important for him. Why it always had to end in a way he had to choose? He hated that and knew that somewhere in the process someone is going to be pained.

He turned around, facing the party once again, with intention to find his redhead friend. He would greet him, congratulate him and give his present to him; nothing more and everyone will be happy.

However, that train of his thoughts ended, when someone had roughly grabbed him by his arm and crushed into the tight embrace.

"Fuck man, I though you were dead and your poor soul was floating in here with regrets for abandoning your friends"

"Get off"

After few painful squeezes, his friend freed him from the torture and he was glad that all of his body parts were still intact.

"Ha-ha, very funny, Kiba"

It was nice to see his canine friend with that stupid, wolfish grin and his foul mouth. Only now when he saw him standing here, greeting him as nothing had happened, he understood how he missed everyone and how lonely he was.

"I'm glad that you're here."

He wanted to tell him that he will not stay here, but kept his mouth shut. He looked so damn happy, his canines glimmering in the lights, eyes sincere with a mix of mischief and he did not want to ruin everything by disappointing his friends.

He sighted. When everything became so complicated?

"Me too" smiling sincerely, he hugged Kiba once more, but this time gentler.

"NARUTO!"

"S-Sakura?" he asked uncertainly, wishing that was not the rosette calling his name.

It was too late to react when he felt something hard colliding with his head. It was Sakura and he shuddered when he felt her murderous aura behind his back and the sound of cracking knuckles. She was mad, all right.

He felt so small, so tiny and too afraid to face her now. Even a strongest man would run from her with his tail between his legs, not daring to look back and face the female version of the demon himself.

So he did the most appropriate thing in this situation, he stayed silent.

Apparently, it was not a good move to choose.

"So you finally showed yourself _Uzumaki_? And here I thought that your leash is too short to come here or are we not good enough for you?"

"_Sakura_" Kiba growled not affected by the girl's sudden outburst or just simply ignoring it for his sanity. Oh wait, he does not have it, not anymore after Sakura punched the daylights out of him last time "Can we forget about that and simply enjoy the party? It's a rare opportunity to be together, you know?"

"I'm sorry" Naruto apologized silently, his head bent lower, too ashamed o look directly at them.

"It's fine for now. However, do not forget that I can always kick your ass if you pull that stunt once again, Naruto. Yes we're friends, but still this pains us all and…"

Naruto stiffened when he felt arms snake around his waist, but relaxed when a sweet smell of perfume reached his nose. It was so nostalgic scent of perfume, which he brought especially for her after one year of their friendship and after that, she had not used any other brand. He did not know if that was from respect or that she really liked this smell, but he did not dare to risk and ask her directly about that.

Warm breath tickled his ear and he shuddered from the contact, ghostly touches of her lips tracing the shell and forming inaudible words. Still, he heard them loud and clear, despite her efforts to brush it off.

"_And __**I**__ don't want to lose you and neither any of our friends"_

"Thank you" he was grateful for understanding, regarding that he was not an ideal friend and made most stupid and hurtful mistakes in his life.

"I heard you have a new boyfriend, where is he? I want to meet him"

"Huh, which one?"

"WHAT? How many do you have then?

"Not _enough_" she stuck out her tongue playfully "not enough to find that destined one"

"Don't scare me like that and here I thought…"

"Thought _what_?" she threatened.

"Um…oh there's Kyuubi, sorry but I have to go"

Yeah, I was a lame excuse to get him out of death penalty, but he was way too young to die.

The rosette girl looked at the dashing blonde-haired boy, smiled in relief, and prayed to God that her blond friend would find a way from that never-ending labyrinth he had thrown himself after falling in love with _him._

- - - - - - - - - -

That was very much the reverse idea of how Sasuke imagined spending time with Kyuubi, especially on his birthday.

There were too much people in the house for his liking and the music was too loud and did not suit his tastes, quite contrary, it was giving him a splitting migraine and he wanted to disappear from here, but thought against it.

Who knows what might happen to his love interest if he was out of the picture? He did not want to risk and find out.

Therefore, he sat in a far away corner to escape from all the loudness and unwanted attention, but still managing to keep an eye on red hared boy.

He shuddered remembering how everyone just _had _to touch or somehow to caress him when they were bypassing him as if he was a freaking washcloth in which everyone would clean their hands.

Who knows what they were doing before touching him and how many bacteria's they carried with them.

He just wanted to have a quiet birthday party at home with homemade dinner and romantic atmosphere, and after that to have a relaxing bath, specially prepared for his lover, and to reassure him how much he loved the other one.

Now all the plans were down the drain.

He knew from the start that parties are like Kyuubi's middle name and he was quite a star among all the people. If he ever invited you to one of his parties, you could say that there will not be any party to match his. That is how he was and he was proud of himself.

Now that he thought about, he did not know any close friends of his ex-boyfriend. Why he had not introduced him to them? Even though he was not a social person, it did not mean he was not curious. Is he ashamed of him? Now it really irked him to ask this.

"Want to dance?"

Sasuke sighted in annoyance.

Maybe he should carry a sign for dummies, which would clearly state that he is not interested in anyone and preferred to stay out of their vision field.

"No" He glared hard at the young boy who was quite attractive one, he might add, and sharply brushed off the male's advances.

"Find me if you'll change your mind" the stranger suggested with a wink.

"…" Keep dreaming and you still die dreaming about it, he mustered.

The raven averted his attention and was shocked to find Kyuubi hanging or particularly _throwing_ himself on the blond boy with such a huge smile that he though it my fall off his face or hurt other people eyes from its brightness.

How _dare_ he to touch what righteously belongs to him?

His eyes narrowed at the sight, on the other side of the room, it seemed that they were almost beaming with happiness and basking in constant laugh.

Just who was that boy?

Sasuke's insides were burning with suppressed jealousy, his hands balled into fists that were so itching to be in use by scarring that tanned skin.

He stood from his occupied spot and was ready to march there and introduce himself to the other boy, when the unfamiliar dark haired male appeared in front of them and swept Kyuubi into the passionate kiss.

His jaw almost dropped, keyword being _almost_, and a new wave of jealousy surfaced into his body.

That's it! I am going to smash that boys head and cut off his balls and it will be a lesson for all of them to learn, he declared livid.

_What would that prove? That you are insane and jealous ex-boyfriend who crashed his birthday party and I do not think he would forgive you this._

"_Shut up" _

_You are still and idiot. Think clearly, before you act._

"_Fuck off" _

_Gladly, I wonder how it would feel to fuck your alter ego. _

"…"

_So are we going to sticking to that plan? I am not against the violence, mind you._

"_Do you have a better solution?"_

If he was going insane, well at least he could make use of that stupid voice in his head that somehow reminded him of Itachi.

Now he is not only insane but also _paranoid_.

How much fucked he can be?

_And they call you a genius? Snort. Make him realize what he lost by rejecting you. Damn, have you any pride left in yourself? Heck, you are an Uchiha and make use of it._

"_Hn"_

A smirk made its way on his sinful lips as his mind formulated a new approach and not so violent this time.

Grabbing a spiced drink left by the already tipsy couple, who were arguing about invisible affairs or the similar shit, he slowly walked to the direction of his prey.

"Hey" he greeted, eyes fixated and not leaving the redhead.

"Ha-ha, are you having fun?"

"Not as much as you _do_. Here, a toast to you"

Kyuubi warily eyed the drink, suspicious of its contents, it was a rare gesture from Sasuke and he did not do anything unnecessary if it did not bring any gain to him, but took it nevertheless.

"Naruto" he called the other boys attention, which was currently spacing out and probably thinking about his troublesome boyfriend. He inwardly smirked "Drink this, this would help you to relax and enjoy my company"

"But-"

"No _buts_"

Sasuke cursed from the lack of success and tried subtly to tell the boy not to drink it, but that _idiot _was too obvious to his advances.

Therefore, without any thinking he snatched the paper cup from the tan hands and gulped the drinks contents in one go. When he realized what had he done the cup fell from his hands, staining the carpet with its remains.

"_Shit_"

He was right after all. Kyuubi inwardly patted himself for his caution not do anything without analyzing, especially if that involved Sasuke.

"Here have another one, Naruto"

_It is time to use the plan B._

"_What plan B?"_

_To seduce that blond boy, he seems pretty close to your lover, and he will certainly crawl back to you._

"_Hn"_

He did not know if he was mentally unstable or that the drink was starting to affect his body system, but that blond in front of him looked much more appealing and more fuckable than he was before.

Therefore, with this thought in mind, he proceeded to accomplish his goal.

* * *

Sorry if there are some 't' letters missing, because somehow it doesn't type (it's the consequence for spilling my coffee on the keyboard)

**asianbeauti** - thank you for your review. There's nothing more between Naruto and Kyuubi than friendship. And yes, Kyuubi did broke up with Sasuke, but Naruto doesn't know Sasuke, yet.

Also a huge thank you for those who read or alert my story.


	3. Chapter 3

Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter III:

**Swing Out From Your Perfect, Fake World**

- - - - - - - - - -

The sight in front of him astonished Naruto. That fucker, how could he forget to mention that he found himself a boyfriend and so hot, nevertheless?

It is not that he was mad; it is just that he in some sort of strange way looked at them with envy at how happy together they were in each other arms.

Absent-mindedly his hand covered the place were the heartbeat could be felt, eyes downcast and looking at the strangely painted patterns of the carpet and paying no notice to his surroundings.

It hurt, it hurt to be here alone and not be able to enjoy this important event with the person he loved and even if he knew that it was impossible, he still hoped that Neji would change his mind and see the world from the different angle.

He knew that he was thinking too much about this subject, but it was inevitable. Everything including his friends and his boyfriend constantly reminded him that he was sort of acrobat trimming his way out by stepping on a high but thin line, when he never knew when he would trip and fall and what harm he would cause not only for himself, but how it would affect the others too.

He vaguely heard the conversation going near him, so he tilted his head to the source of the speaking figures, to get a better look at them.

"Naruto, drink this, this would help you to relax and enjoy my company"

No, he did not want to drink and would stay as sober as much as he could. He will not fall for something _stupid_ and cause himself more problems than he already has.

He shook his head in the negative and ready to wave his hands in the defensive manner if it was necessary.

Kyuubi glared at him _hard, _his eyes narrowed at him in the dangerous manner and damn, he knew very well, what those eyes meant - the torture.

"But-"

Damn, so much for his resolve to stay sober and here he calls himself a man! Shame on you!

"No _buts_"

To hell with everything! Yes, he would drink it and prove it to everybody what a truly man he is and that no alcohol could affect him and mislead him into doing sinful and regretful things.

When Naruto was concentrated enough and was ready to gulp down that burning liquid and prove his point, another person snatched the paper cup from his arms.

What the fuck?

He was ready to insult that bastard for what he had done, but stopped when he saw the stranger's facial expression.

Said stranger's eyes widened a little bit and his lips twitched a few times, before the paper cup hit the carpet.

"_Shit_"

What was wrong? Did he miss something important?

He stood here dumbfounded not getting the catch of the situation, his eyes averted to his best friend and searching for anything that might solve this mystery.

He was a curious person and he needed to know what was happening! They cannot be that cruel to him!

Maybe that drink tasted so good, judging from that raven's expression, and that reaction was its affect?

"Here have another one, Naruto"

He did what Kyuubi told, without any complaints, and with a grin plastered on his face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was feeling hot and this time his insides were burning not from jealousy, but from something differently and it was hard for him to pint point what exactly the cause of it was.

What was wrong with him?

His vision started to blur and his head was so dizzy that he felt that any minute he might let out all the contents of his stomach and strangely, all the radiating heat from his body was going downwards, creating another not so simple and delicate problem.

Fuck, he was _hard_.

In addition, the only good part of this all mess was that his splitting migraine had subsided, but he was too preoccupied with checking his other body functions to cry from joy that he had one less problem.

For the first time he felt so, lightheaded and relaxed in his life with new possibilities lined in front of his eyes, except he knew that those possibilities would not do any good for him.

What the fuck was in that drink?

Never was he so _plastered _from one drink and here he thought that he had the highest tolerance towards the alcohol, boy how he was wrong.

Do they want to kill somebody with it?

He sure as hell feels that he is dying or at least he might die if he will not get rid of his huge, uncomfortable problem between his legs and fuck somebody so _hard_ that they will not have other option than crawl back to him and beg for more.

Yes, he was that _sadistic_ when it came to these matters.

He felt like a hunter when his eyes stared directly at his soon to be pray, devouring the blonde-haired person's appearance and his delicate features.

That boy looked so damn tasty and he was so starving now, wanting to take a bite and taste that delicious tan skin.

Sasuke inaudibly cleared his throat and asked the boy to join him for a dance.

Blue crystal orbs widened from the suggestion and politely tried to explain that he is not interested and that he is here solely for his best friend Kyuubi.

So he was not wrong when he assumed that they were close – one point for him.

"Are you afraid, _scaredy-cat_?"

No way is he backing down from his plan to make his ex-lover jealous and from what he saw it would be easy to handle the boy.

"What he hell did you called me? Take that back, you bastard!"

Oh, a feisty one. He smirked. The more he's struggling, the more exiting and real it would look to others.

"Then _prove_ it"

"Humph" the blond huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms, head turned to the left side "Fine"

"Hn"

Dancing, sweaty bodies that were grinding or simply dancing close to each other crowded the dance floor.

When Sasuke dragged, yes, _dragged_ the poor blond boy to the empty space on the dance floor, balancing and trying to avoid be sandwiching by others or touching in the inappropriate places for that mater, the blond boy tried to get out of his tight grasp.

No such luck.

The raven pulled the other male closer to him, hands placed on his hips, securing the position incase the blond had any ideas to escape.

Naruto flushed from their closeness, quite aware of the whole situation, still he unsurely snaked his arms around his partner's neck, placing his head on others neck trying to hide his embarrassing state. _This is so wrong,_ he chanted in his head like a prayer.

It was quite awkward to dance like this and their current position reminded more of hugging than dancing.

Sasuke not satisfied by such display, decided to do something about it. He needed more contact, more skin, more _friction_ and he will be damned if he not gets what he wants.

He smirked when he heard the change of the beat and as if someone read his mind, which was quicker and more suitable for his taste than slower ones.

"_You're something beautiful_

_A contradiction_

_I want to play the game_

_I want the friction"_

"What are you doing?" squeaked Naruto, caught off guard by the others sudden movements.

"Complying with the lyric?" he answered, in fact, not stopping his ministrations.

What a show off. "Is it necessary?" growled the blond, not liking direction where this was heading.

"_Yes_" and with that, he pressed his body harder, gripping the other male's hips and directing him to join the dance whether he waned or not.

Naruto did not know if the drink finally kicked in his body system or that he had to blame, the raven's smell for his infatuation, but his body loosened its stiffness and automatically started to comply with the rhythm of the other body.

"_I wanted freedom_

_But I'm restricted_

_I tried to give you up_

_But I'm addicted"_

Pale hand shot to grab the backside of the blond's head to claim those rosy lips and throw some more excitement in their activity.

One lips covered another ones, begging for entrance, sucking gently on the lower lip with few bites in between the sucks, asking for more.

Naruto to mesmerized by the closeness and that hot feeling burning in his stomach, threw whatever cautions were plaguing his mind through the window and responded with the same vigor, devouring those delicious and so sinfully looking lips.

Sasuke smirked, it was excessively easy and here he thought that there might be any resistance from the other boy, oh well, he could not complain. The quicker he succeeds, the quicker he will get what he desires.

"_I think I'm drowning_

_Asphyxiating_

_I want to break the spell_

_That you've created"_

Suddenly the spell was broken and the full impact of what he had done hit Naruto. Moreover, he done one of the mistakes he swore that he'd never do. He _cheated_ on Neji, the boyfriend he so loved.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

He forcefully showed the raven away from him and ran away. Away from all the problems and his fucked up life beyond repair.

Naruto knew that it was not respectful to leave the house without a word to his friends so he decided, for the time being, to hide in one of the rooms. The house was huge, it will take some time for somebody to find him, and for that, he was grateful.

Sasuke was shocked to say the least. How _dare_ he reject him? No one messes with him like that or with any Uchiha for that matter.

'I'm not leaving this like that and you, idiot, better take your responsibility for your actions.'

- - - - - - - - - -

Whatever Sasuke had planned it was working like a charm.

Yes, Kyuubi was jealous and the most frustrating thing was that he could not do anything to stop the other from public display and on top it all he was doing with his friend! For god's sake, why he had not chosen someone else?

Why did he have to have feelings for that brat?

He wanted to scream aloud or in other ways or somehow to vent his frustrations, because the feeling was too maddening for him to handle.

He knew that eventually Sasuke might find another person and devote himself wholeheartedly to him, but it did not mean that he had to like this; quite on the contrary, he would rip that person's throat with his own nails and enjoy every minute seeing how that person wildly trashed, begging him to have some mercy.

Now, he could only watch how Sasuke was devouring his friend.

Somewhere along the promises of death threats and curses, he was happy for Naruto. Maybe it was his one-way ticket out from that nightmare to the happiness and he knew he had no right to interfere with that, now that he had already rejected Sasuke.

He perfectly knew that Sasuke was not in love with him as he claimed to be. It was more like obsession towards him, seeing how he had no friends and family; they ignored his existence for so long, that they were long dead for him.

He was the first to take notice not only his good looks and hot body, but his inside too. Being persistent and happy-go-luck around him let him to crack that stone shield of his and at least warm his insides with the feelings he had to offer to the raven.

In addition, he could not pretend that everything was perfect when it was not. He would gladly be with Sasuke and bask in the glory of their relationship, but for how long? How long until the raven realizes his feelings and completes the puzzle with the missing pieces? He would not bear to be attached to him more than he already is and then only to be replaced with someone else.

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto sat down on the armchair in the unlit area in the room and looked around for any familiar faces.

None - He breathed out in relief.

The silence did not last for too long, until a group of tipsy people joined him dying to tell what funny situation happened to them when they asked few girls out.

Time was running out without noticing and the people in the party were bursting with not wasted energy and trying to find new ways to preoccupy themselves.

Tired from all the loudness of the music and noises of the chattering, he stood up and waked away from the circle of people, which was surrounding him, wanting to find more secluded place to rest his tired body.

Climbing up the stairs made from oak to the second floor, he entered through the first doors that were right in front of him.

Music was not so noisy up here and here at least were plenty of space, not occupied by drunk or horny teenagers.

Looking and walking around the room, for further inspection, he noticed opened doors leading to the balcony. The moon was shining directly into his face as if asking him to come closer to him. Seduced by that warm light, he stepped closer to the balcony, absorbing all of its beauty to himself.

There was a smell of jasmine lingering in the air, infusing this evening with unique and unforgettable tinge. Somewhere in the neighborhood he could hear the howling of dogs, waking up some of its residents with shouts of 'shut up' and following crashes of throwing something to silence them, instead of wasting their mouth for it.

He laughed, but not too much. The situation was too funny for him to pass up this chance and the funniest thing was that he had no idea at whom he was laughing at - those poor dogs or at himself? It was funny, indeed.

It was the full moon.

A perfect time to spent romantic evening with your loved ones or go on the dates with a barely known person.

He inhaled and exhaled, savoring the taste of this evening on the tip on this tongue, not wanting to forget it. The scent of _jasmines_ was always his favorite.

The weather was so warm outside, that he though he might melt right here and right now.

Sitting on the armchair, which was in front of him, his eyes never left the sky, too mesmerized by its beauty and that twinkling of stars made him at ease? Even if he tried to close his eyes, the image of darkly painted sky with bluish shades and white crystal stars still lingered in his vision.

So quiet, so peaceful. Everything around seemed so lifeless without any noises and loud music blasting from the house.

He wanted to stay here forever, but he knew perfectly well that it was impossible and eventually he will have to face everything.

Moreover, that raven, whatever his name was, was excessively bold for his liking.

What he was thinking then?

Maybe he missed the feeling to be so close or touched by someone.

Neji was always abroad, taking care of his family business, and their meetings were too rare for a normal relationship, but he didn't complain and tried to spent that time making memories for those times when he'll be alone and only surrounded by his flat's walls.

Who could blame him? Everyone wants to be surrounding by constant attention and be in love without any care in the world.

He blushed cutely, remembering how the taller and more handsome male had held him close to him and had a taste of him.

"_Naruto_"

Oh, _shit_.

* * *

And yes, Sasuke knows Naruto's name. Remember that Kyuubi offered him a drink in front of he raven. So yeah.

The song is by _Muse - The time is running out; _the lyric isn't in order, but I wanted them to perfectly blend to the story, so I made some changes. (Damn, how I love this band!)

**psalmofsummer - **thank you for the review! Their relationship might get more complicated when a certain raven will be involved. Who knows what might happen? -whistles-  
**yaoi4evaneva - **thank you for reading!

I didn't expected to get so much attention with it, but I'm glad that you're able to enjoy it as much I am when I'm writing this stuff. Thank you everyone, I really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter IV:

**My Released Wings Scattered Everything Around Me **

- - - - - - - - - -

"_Naruto"_

"**Get out**" Naruto screamed his head off, trying to shake the other man. He was a bad influence for him and he was attempting to lead him the wrong way and to betray his boyfriend.

Sasuke smirked and took a small sip from the paper cup, which he snatched along the way, gesturing for Naruto to take one as well "I can't do that"

"WHAT?" he turned his back to the raven "Don't say anything, just get the hell away from me, you _molester_!" hands covered his ears, as to prove that he'll no longer listen any lies coming from that sinful mouth.

"Look, I just wanted to talk and nothing else" _for now_ "and besides, this is my room"

Apparently Naruto had not covered his ears perfectly to avoid the noise incase the other male tried to do anything something funny without him noticing.

"Your room?" his brows furrowed in deep thinking "but this is Kyuubi's house and you can't be staying here!"

"I thought you weren't listening?"

"And I wasn't, you bastard!"

"…"

"…"

"Hn. Here, drink this "he stretched his hand in the blond's direction offering him a drink "this will help you to sober up"

"I'm not drinking this stuff!" he huffed "who knows what you had mixed in it"

"Don't you trust your best friend?" he arched his perfectly shaped eyebrow, eyes downcast and looking at the offending paper cut filled with liquid "and after he put so much effort in it…"

"Oh?" he glared at the boy, facing him with his fierceness, but took the drink nevertheless.

He was so naïve, too _naïve_, like a child who still believed in fairytales and other that magical stuff and somewhere deep in his head a buried small voice tried to reprimand about taking advantage in such a manner and breaking the innocent boy afterwards.

However, the voice was too weak to reach Sasuke who was filled with desires, kinky thoughts and promises to fuck the daylights out of the certain blond.

Naruto inspected the drink in his arms, still doubtful about the idea of drinking its contents, throwing masked glances towards the pale boy to see if he is lying. Finding nothing, he drank the whole drink in one go.

And truth to be told, for the first time he felt so alive and not caged somewhere in the deserted place and shielded from passerby's eyes. That boy, who he was facing, still had not looked directly at him and his mind stared to work rapidly, trying to find out what had inflicted such thoughts in the first place.

Maybe it was the entire arguing thing; challenging him to fight back and stand firmly on the ground, to express his opinion clearly without swallowing it back and choking in the process when he was attempting to do so.

It was like a new side was of him was brought to the surface after the long lasting sleep and Naruto still didn't know if he liked that side of himself, because he was way too accustomed in living with the previous one.

Sasuke peered at the blonde-haired person through his bangs, trying to see if the drink had done its part and it was finally his time for some action.

_Perfect._

He was already flushed with his cheeks painted scarlet red; eyebrows furrowed together indicated that he was in deep concentration and thinking about something, which meant that he was not paying any attention to his surroundings and let his guard down.

_Good._

"Do you feel hot?" Sasuke murmured in the others ear, sucking and licking the earlobe after that for a good measure.

"Mhm" answered the boy, leaning more into others body, until something clicked in this mind about this whole scenario; something was definitely _wrong _and out of place here. However, what was it? He could not think properly anymore.

"_Sasuke_"

"Huh?"

"Call me Sasuke"

"_Oh_"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Where's Naruto?" asked quite annoyed Sakura. She was fuming, because her friend seemed to disappear when she thought that they will have plenty of time to catch up and usage of bond's old promise to dance with her one slow dance appeared so appealing to her at his moment.

Kiba just simply shrugged, attempting to keep his body standing straight, and to adjust his clouded eyes to identify who was trying to speak to him in seemingly unfamiliar language, on a second thought everything started not to make any sense at all. He vaguely remembered that he was going somewhere before a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him and now somehow his mind was blank. He cursed aloud, before sauntering forward. He thought that on his way, he might remember something or he will occupy himself in one way or another.

Sakura shook her head in amusement, seeing how Kiba looked like zombie who had recently crawled out of his grave. This boy simply cannot enjoy the party without plastering himself; god knows how much alcohol he had drunk this time. And the next day he would whine about his unbearable headache and the lack of his memories, asking anyone if he hadn't made a fool out of himself with promises to never drink this much next time. Yeah right, and the animals suddenly started to speak in human language.

She smiled a little bit when she saw the read-head, but this smile abruptly turned into a frown when she came closer and could perfectly see that he was sitting near the bar alone and looking somewhat depressed. Something was way off here. Kyuubi alone and depressed do not clash like a day with night, especially during his parties.

The rosette girl narrowed her eyes and sat next to him and to her horror the boy wasn't paying any attention to her and seemed to be somewhere in his land of thoughts.

Her fingers were beginning to twitch with the need of slapping him so hard to snap him from whatever world he is already in and take a notice of her. She really hated to feel ignored and this treatment was starting to get on her nerves.

"_Kyuubi_" she growled, not caring if this went against her lady-like teachings.

"Huh?" her friend seemed to snap out and finally pay attention to the people around him and to the person who was sitting next to him.

"How nice of you to join me in non existent conversation"

Ruby eyes looked at her sheepishly as he rubbed his neck, a habit that he had picked from Naruto, and apologized, feeling embarrassed that he was caught spacing out.

"What's going on?"

"What are you talking about?" he waved his arm as to indicate the point that she was wrong to assume things "Everything is fine, I'm just a little bit stressed and nothing more. I think the lack of sleep is finally catching up with me"

"Oh? Tell me more about this"

Damn that smart woman who always notices when somebody lies to her. She is really like a walking lie detector; he almost, _almost_ snickered aloud when his brain graced him with mental image of mentioned thing with a pink hair.

"Why are you here, anyway? I thought that you're enjoying the party with one of your boys?"

"I'm currently searching for Naruto. Do you know where he went?"

Naruto,_ Naruto_. Now where was the last time he saw his friend. You know one those times when somebody asked out of blue and you know that you have an answer and it is on the tip on your tongue, but you cannot remember it. If so, he was in that situation.

He knew that he was forgetting something important, but what? On the other hand, maybe it was not that important as it sounded to be.

Sakura stared curiously at his friend-puzzled expression and it almost made her laugh. How such things as a simple question could confuse someone or was he hiding something from her and was trying to find a best approach how to tell her something without causing any suspicions?

She crossed her arms and glared at him harder in attempt to urge him to give whatever answer he was planning to tell; it was starting to get annoying.

Moreover, she only wanted to have a simple chat or a short dance, so why all the things became so complicated was beyond her knowledge, for now.

Kyuubi scanned his surroundings maybe that might help to bring his memory back, until his eyes landed on the dancing couple who were practically eating each other faces. He knew it was rude to stare, but that reminded him of….And the answer hit him like a thrown brick straight in to his face.

Naruto and Sasuke were dancing until the raven kissed him and then Naruto ran away in fright, leaving a stunned Sasuke in his wake.

"He's here somewhere," he murmured almost inaudibly, but Sakura heard it and from her look, she was not happy with it.

"You know what? I need a drink and a strong one, because if I stay here any minute longer I think I might forget my manners. _Excuse_ me"

Kyuubi shuddered, pitying whoever will be that person on which the rosette girl might unleash all her irritation.

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke sighted in exasperation; with such a slow pace they were heading he will surely end up raping the poor boy, but that might add unnecessary problems his mind added and he certainly did not need them.

He only succeeded in undressing the boy, who was kicking, punching, and_ biting _him like some hungry dog (somehow this was not appealing now, nor it was arousing in any way) and tried to distract his attention in every possible way.

You see, the boy regained his memory miraculously back; maybe the drink has not been as strong as he thought it would be? Anyway, the boy was almost shrieking and shouting to the whole house about 'molesters', 'rape', 'private space and violation of it' and some other babbling, he didn't pay much attention to it, and it was driving him crazy by giving a splitting headache.

"Would you shut up for a second?" he demanded, his voice laced with coldness and authority.

"Would you mind getting off of me?" the boy beneath him echoed, smiling smugly and crossing his arms in a defensive manner.

"If you wanted to _ride_ me, you could said that from the beginning"

"You know perfectly why I can't" he glared at those onyx eyes, until it dawned on him that he understood the statement in a wrong way.

Trust him to decipher anything when he was not paying any attention at all; and he should at least in this situation. Damn and here, he was trying to prove the other male that he was not and idiot, as the other liked to call him.

"Wait, what?" Oh great, a perfect way to embarrass himself more than he already had; and to top it all, he was blushing! Someone might as well kill him and save him from all the disgrace he was putting himself into right now.

"You heard me" he whispered huskily, eyes not leaving the blue ones "Or you rather choose the current position?" grounding his hips seductively into the tanned ones he asked.

"Ngh…" Naruto covered his mouth with a hand, his eyes wide and full with disbelief. Did he let out that out that sound? Why was he reacting or responding to these ministrations? "Stop that"

"Why should I?"

"Ah! Would you stop that?" his breathing was already irregular, coming in short puffs and intakes of air "Because it's hard to think when you're grinding like that" he blurted out.

Sasuke was shaking with suppressed emotions; he laid himself fully on the boy, his head placed in the crook of Naruto's neck while his hands were snaked around his waist to prevent any possible escape.

"What's wrong?" asked Naruto, when he felt the boy trembling; maybe he was pissed off and might want to strangle him for it? Well, at least the torturous hip movement had stopped.

The raven could not handle this rare emotion any more so he snickered. A silent laugh, which was tickling tanned skin, lips pressed to the other boy's flesh, trying to muffle any upcoming sounds from his traitorous mouth. _What is there to think?_ His mind played this thought repeatedly.

How could anyone make this sensual, intimate moment into something so ridiculous? Did this boy know what he was trying to do, for that matter?

Sasuke's one hand detached himself unnoticed by the other boy, it seemed that he was too shocked or confused by the displayed action, and made its way under his pillow. When his slim, long fingers touched, the needed objects and his lips formed into a smirk, promising nothing good, which seemed the other boy mistook it as one of his strange quirks.

His hands sharply grabbed the other boys arms and held them firmly into a vice grip until he sat up; straddling the boys hips and handcuffed those hateful arms to his bed; now this was another thing. He was glad that he still had those in there in case he and Kyuubi decided to have some kinky sex, but they were perfectly fitting in this case too.

"You fucking bastard! Let me go! You planned this from the start, didn't you?"

"Should I gag you?"

"No way, you're not coming near me, you hear me?"

"…"

"I'm already on top, aren't I?"

"…."

Why I had to choose him? Everyone else would be pleading and begging him to fuck them and now it seemed that _he_ was doing all begging and because of that, his body was starting to boil with range.

He was not anyone, he certainly would not descend himself to anything humiliating, and he would get what he wants. Who does he think he is? No one dares to bark at him, he was not the exception either, so he would not let anyone disrespect him without any punishment.

Yes, he will break him and force him to submit to him.

With one hand, he took the boys member and stated to pump it in slow, agonizing speed. He smirked at the shocked face mixed with a hint of denied desire and torn with indecisions.

Naruto was falling, _falling_ so hard into new sensations. He hates to admit, but he has a strange fetish for kinky things, but he was too shy to confess about it to his boyfriend and besides, from what he had gathered he was not into that stuff. And now this beautiful stranger in a sick, twisted manner (in his opinion) was trying to fulfill his dreams, making his body go nub and tingle with heat that was starting to engulf him and to swallow him whole.

He starred in horror when he lifted his hips upwards to seek more contact and started to trust into the pale hand, urging for it to go faster and to create more friction, how his mouth opened in a silent plea and let out such a loud noise.

Naruto was frantically shouting at himself for submitting himself in such a shameful way, without any resistance, but it seemed that with every passing minute that voice was only getting weaker and drowning in his needful and loud moans.

He even did not notice when his lips escaped a simple word "More" which at this moment was so significant as if his life depended on it.

It did not take too long for the other person to quicken his pace and look down at him triumphantly with contentment.

"Nhn…Please, ah, I need more"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that, even if he knew that the other boy could not see that in his state of pleasure, before he answered, "Need more of what?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed looking sharply at the flushing and writhing boy "Do you want this?" he quickened his pace with his hand "or this?" The tip of his tongue darted to wet his lips before he gave a short suck to his member "Or maybe this?" he brought one of his fingers to his mouth, coating it with his saliva and bring it to trace around his entrance. "Or is there something else you want?"

For the first time Naruto was speechless and the display in front of him was so erotic that it was making him more aroused than ever.

"_Sasuke" _that name slipped from his mouth, sounding so sinful and forbidden, yet, at the same time so foreign and so matching.

His name coming out from those rosy lips shocked Sasuke, it was so soft and unexpected gesture, that he almost forgot what was he doing beforehand – good thing that he was good at multitasking.

This boy was full of surprises he mused.

"So, did you made up your mind?" his other free hand stared to caress his flat stomach, occasionally tracing the pattern of tattoo "Or should I make it myself?"

"Do whatever you want" he paused for a moment to get a breath of air into his burning lungs "just make me cum"

"Tch, so demanding"

"Fuck, are you always so slow?"

"Only when I have pleasure from it" he smirked, eyes roaming the exposed body in front of him. "Spread your legs," he demanded, before settling himself in between the boys legs, lowering himself until his face was only few inches apart from the other's "Kiss me"

"That's not what you've suggested a few moments ago," Naruto pouted, turning his head to the left side of the bed as if opposing to the suggestion.

"So impatient"

It was not his fault that he was stuck with those images in his head "Get off. I changed my mind."

"What?"

"You heard me" he turned his head once more, only this time to glare at that demanding and ordering bastard. If only he wasn't handcuffed, he would totally kick his ass so hard until it bleeds and –

_Oh._

That was certainly much better than ass whooping. "So who's impatient now?"

"_Shut up" _Sasuke growled and once again bent down to claim those delicious lips that were so annoyingly talking just a second ago. His hands gripped Naruto hips, urging them to move and create the friction between them while his teeth were painfully digging into the other's lower lip demanding for entrance, which Naruto stubbornly refused to grant.

Sasuke applied more contact, attempting to pressure already hard boys shaft and that proved to be successful, seeing how with a loud moan he snuck inside, tasting the boy and tracing his tongue around his mouth until quite willing and responsive tongue joined him.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Hmm, this sounded so much different from Naruto's and somehow that voice seemed strangely familiar. He broke the kiss and turned his head to look where he though the voice came from and instantly froze.

At the loss of contact, Naruto tilted his to the side to see why Sasuke had stopped. His eyes widened and mouth opened to say something but instantly closed when nothing escaped from it.

"Why are you here?" asked irritated Sasuke, he relaxed his body and started to trail small kisses from the tan neck to the strong jaw line.

"I could ask you the same"

"Hn. Now that you saw me, could you leave us alone?" he knew that he might regret saying this later, but it was necessary if he wanted to prove his point. He was glad that the intruder was not seeing his face or his saddened eyes.

He did not want to hear any stupid questions not now, not at this moment.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi ran from the room he whished he never stepped in but it was too late - far too _late_ for everything, damn it. There was no turning back - damage done.

He sat there, his back pressed against the wall with his legs brought closer to his body. He was shaking not only from the sadness but from frenzy as well.

Scratch those friendly thoughts about his friend being happy with_ him_. It was one to babble about how it was good thing and what possible affects it may have, but quite another thing to see them together, almost naked, his best friend handcuffed to the bed when his ex-lover, and the man, he still loved beyond anything, was ravishing the said boy.

He knew that if Naruto would appear in front of him now, he would punch him so hard for taking him, it didn't matter if it was only for one night, and give him a piece of his mind.

How dare he?

He was rightfully his, he belonged solely to him and it should stay that way. Nevertheless, he had to interfere and to ruin everything; such a friend he is.

"_Sasuke" _he bit back a sob, eyes blurry with warm watery liquid, which was running down his cheeks and wetting them in the process.

"Why aren't you coming? If you _loved_ me so much why are you not coming? Why are you still fucking staying with _him_? You only met him recently, so why is he more _important_ to you than I am? Can you answer me? Do you fucking hear me?"

However, no one answered neither now nor when the time passed by.

* * *

**inumoon3, Black-Dranzer-1119 **- thank you for your reviews, it is always nice to receive them occasionally, at least you know that you are going in to the right direction.

You might think that if Sasuke loves Kuuybi so much, then why he's so obsessed with Naruto? Well he isn't thinking straight and if he is, he's not doing it with the right part. And about Naruto, I think I placed some hints why he's so drawn towards Sasuke and as for Kyuubi, hatred and broken heart usually does that and it doesn't matter if the one who you want to kill at that moment is your friend. Emotions and love are far too strong.


	5. Chapter 5

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter V:

**What Happened To Us? We Used To Be So Perfect…**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke was glaring at stretched arm, wondering how far he behind he was and how _far_ this time he will have to go to reach his goal.

Why whenever he was finally moving forward he had to go backwards as well? It was like running in a standstill place were your object was so clear, so reachable, and you invested everything you had to offer, but it seemed that you'd be never close enough to claim it.

Its not that he was losing his determination and passion, no it wasn't this case, but it was so frustrating, so maddening to be knocked down countless times and once again to stand firmly on the ground with your raised head, pretending that nothing ever happened no matter how many times you've messed up.

Why he had not been able to break free from this cursed, repetitive labyrinth?

A loud sight escaped his trembling lips when the raised hand felt down lifelessly on the silk covers of the bed creating inaudible sound and putting more weight on his body.

Sasuke turned his head to the right side, his back facing the entrance to the room, and every time he even spared a glace to that hated place, it would bring the image of Kyuubi standing there with a shocked and frightened expression and his inconceivably wide eyes. His body trembling from the received shock as his lips twitched to maintain the fake smile.

For the matter of his sanity he could not understand what had triggered to do such a _stupid _and irrational (he could at least admit that to himself) thing. He knew that he could place all the blame on consumed unknown liquid, but it would be the same as living in a denial – he had enough of that.

There were few opportunities to stop this cat and mouse game. However, he still stubbornly chased Naruto with intent to prove who the most superior amongst them was and that he _is_ able to get what he desires (be it the spur of the moment), even if that person doesn't acknowledge him and is always giving him persistent 'no' to his advances.

Maybe this was where the problem lay? He always wanted to prove something without realizing and thinking throughout what consequences it might bring when everything ended. What was that saying that everything comes with a price or something?

"I'm fucked up, am _I_?"

He loathed his stuck-up attitude along with his prideful nature which prevented him from feeling human and voicing not only his thoughts but the feelings too. Moreover, recalling how he was acting like a nonchalant asshole who found amusement in that scenario made his insides churn with disgust.

Why he could not run after Kyuubi when every being in him screamed at him to move his legs and to reach for him in any possible way, but he still sat there like a stoned, deaf creature not understanding how this moment was so meaningful to the other person, even if everything was trembling and shattering inside of him.

His hand absentmindedly touched his left cheek and this unexpected contact made him flinch from the received pain, but that did not stop him from touching that sensitive area, quite contrarily, in a twisted way it calmed him down.

Maybe he was a sadistic jerk getting off from his own and others pain. Was he truly that cruel? He often contemplated that.

Still that fragile, weak boy from the first glance could lay painful blows and who could think that? He smirked recalling how that boy was at a loss of words when he freed him without going any further. How he was sitting there with a puzzled expression until it dawned on him that he was still naked and was not moving anywhere as if he was expecting something to happen, but what was that something he had still to figure out later.

Soon everything replaced anger seeping through his veins and with unexpected blow to his face, which forced him to stumble and fall on the floor clutching his cheek, eyes glaring with such coldness, and mixed disbelief that everything seemed to freeze around him.

How _dare_ he?

It was the first time that somebody had _hit_ him and dared to scar his face; even his parents never ever had the _nerve _to do this.

He knew that he should be boiling with rage and beat the shit out that scum, but nothing of this sort happened.

He remembered that he stared at Naruto with curiosity like a scolded child for doing something bad and felt _respect _for being able to do this to him, to be able to defend and express his mind so clearly; he seemed sometimes to forget to do that. Damn, he deserved that.

How much_ foolish_ he can be?

A hollow laugh escaped through his lips, hand covering his already stinging eyes for staying up all night - he was not _crying_ – he was just mentally and psychically exhausted. That was it and nothing more.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What do you mean by that?" Tsunade bit back angrily. That brat was already getting on her nerves and she felt the need to slam his head to the wall for a great measure and she did not care how many brain cells he would lose in the process, not that he had any of them in the first place, it seemed.

"No, I'm not _covering_ him. I already told you that he has a fever and now is asleep. Are you def or are you unable to understand what I am talking? Should I spell it out for you?" and how Naruto is able to stand him without murdering was beyond her, no wonder why he asked to help him. Who would not do that? It is like giving to self a one-way ticket to the mental institution.

She shuddered; maybe it was not necessary, right? Naruto was still sane or she hoped he was.

"Listen you ungrateful brat, a word reached me about your oh-so-wonderful _deeds_ and requirements" there was a silence on the other end of the phone. Oh? He still feared her, it seems. What a wonderful discovery.

"My boy isn't a pet you know? Therefore, if I ever find out that you once more tried to force him onto something, I personally would track you down and skin you alive for a whole world to see. Do I make myself clear?"

"Great, now let me have some sleep without hearing your fucking voice almost every god damn five minutes! I have my own problems to deal with without hearing your repetitive shit" and with that she hung up.

"What was that?"

"Your pitiful boyfriend"

"Um" Naruto looked at his feet, unsure of what to ask, "Is he mad at me?"

"When he is a happy sunshine?" she crossed her arms, staring at him with her narrowed eyes. "I'm starting to doubt my decision when I approved your relationship. Are you sure I wasn't drunk or having a hangover then?"

"I'm going to phone him and –"

"Like hell you would! Do you want me to punch you?" she threatened, cracking her knuckles.

Naruto paled and froze on the spot; he even did not dare to breathe "_No_" he answered inaudibly.

"What was that?" her lips twitched, her tongue dry. Damn, she needed some alcohol to appease her thirstiness and fast, before she could think straight.

"Anyway" she waved it off, not wanting to waste her precious time on small matters like this one. "How was that party were you literally were dragged to? You came pretty late and slept until noon"

Naruto blushed, his eyes averted from his scary aunt, not wanting to be caught lying "I don't remember"

"Aw, how cute, my baby boy is growing up!" she answered sarcastically, but it seemed that Naruto did not catch that and felt relief wash over him. "Now tell me the truth" she smirked "did you screw anyone or by any chance was fucked by a tall, dark, handsome guy?"

Naruto stared in disbelief. Is she some physic or something? On the other hand, maybe its one of those unknown side affects from drinking.

"Wh-what? No! There was nothing like that! Gee, where do you keep your brain?" he crossed his arms, attempting to look intimidating and failing miserably.

"Yeah, yeah, keep telling yourself that and you'll be redeemed" Psht, it was so easy to deal him with him that it was not even fun to mess him up. "Your friend, that one who's obsessed with dogs, is here. What's was his name, Kikumaru?

He let out a sight "The name is Kiba and you're probably mixing him up with his dog Akamaru"

"Whatever"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Why are you here? You don't remember anything again?" asked Naruto, settling himself comfortably on the sofa next to his bored looking friend.

"Um, I _do_ remember!" Kiba defended himself by waving his arms energetically "uh, up to this point were I danced with Sakura and she stared to make out with me" he stated sheepishly, falling on the bed with a huff. "So, refresh my memory, my dear old friend!"

Naruto fidgeted, playing with a rim of his shirt. "Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

"Blah, blah…can we move on?"

"Are you really _sure_ of what you're asking me?"

Kiba sat up abruptly, worry already seeping into his body "That _bad_?"

"_Yes_"

Kiba swallowed hard, contemplating what to choose. "I want to know," he declared full of determination.

"You're a slut or man-whore, you know that?"

"And I'm proud of it"

"You won't be now, I'm sure of it." Naruto sighted, blowing his bangs out of his eyes "I don't know what's going between you and Shino and trust me, I don't want to know, but you gave him a lap dance, stripped in front of him and gave a public blow-job in front of everyone"

"Ha-ha" he was practically sweating now "So _that's_ why Shino was acting so out of character today when I met him. He really looked suspicious, like he was up to something and that _something_ certainly wasn't in a good way and it freaked me out so I ran away from him," he laughed out of habit, but that laugh died quickly.

"And get the facts straight, I'm _not_ into males, I _don't_ have any relationship with him and I'm one hundred percent not _gay_"

"Whatever floats your boat" he waved off nonchalantly." The biggest problem is that you probably scared the shit out of Hinata and god knows how you have shortened her life. "

He glanced at his friend, his face blank "You almost_ raped_ her, you know?" a shudder ran through Naruto's whole body, it was hard to put everything into words" She was so frightened and in a state of shock that she even didn't respond or react in any way; it was a heart clenching sight to see."

Kiba for once was silent and that was a rare occasion. How could he respond to that? He almost _violated_ a girl who was so precious to him like a sister he whished he had instead of his sadistic and animalistic one. And -

"I'm glad that Kyuubi walked on you before you had done anything you will be regretting for the rest of your life. Thank whatever Gods seemed to pity and help you out of that shit"

"I-I'm sorry" he choked out, his shaky hands covering his horrified expression and much more than embarrassment.

"Say that to _Hinata_, not me. At least you should talk to her"

"I know" came the muffled response "I s there anything more to hear?

Naruto shrugged "I don't know, I didn't saw the rest"

That intrigued Kiba enough to raise his head and arch his eyebrow "Why?"

Because I was naked, handcuffed to the bed and ravished by hot male, duh! "Because I fell asleep in one of the rooms on the second floor" and it is a good thing that Kiba is a moron who believes in almost everything he was told.

"Oh. Anyway, can I ask you a favor?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes and directly stared at his friend "But I already did _one_ to you"

"I need another one. Besides, you owe me for arranging everything with Tsunade"

"_Fine_, what's the deal?"

"I have a meeting Kyuubi and others in a hour and I want you to come with me"

Impetuously Naruto shot up from the sofa and screamed "NO!" he wasn't ready to face his best friend after he walked on them, not yet.

"Why? You are best friends, right? I want to thank him for yesterday and in case he goes all berserk on me, you could stop him. He would listen to you, so, please. I really need you"

"No! I can't, I just simply _can't_ go there"

"Oh, you're still upset about that stuff with you boyfriend, aren't you? Don't worry; he just acts like it's the end of the world"

He sighted again; he is doing it that a lot in these days. If that would be the only reason, but what he can do? He sure as hell cannot say the real reason. Who knows, maybe Kyuubi forgot about that? He would be always babbling on about cheating on Neji and getting laid, so he shouldn't make such a big difference out of it now. He hoped so.

"Alright, I'm going"

"Thank you! You are the best!

"Yeah, yeah, now get off me before I died from suffocating"

"Sorry"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Where are you going?"

"To see my friends"

Sasuke contemplated what to do. It seemed that Kyuubi spent the night somewhere else and just recently came back to take a shower and change his clothes. He needed to talk to him and to explain everything and by doing that not to mess everything up; it was sufficient as it is.

"I'm going with you"

"No"

"Hn"

That will not stop him. He ran to his room to pick up his jacket and started to fallow that tight ass, which was oh-so-deliciously swaying in front of him.

He swallowed all the perverted thoughts that started to invade his thoughts; it was not appropriate time for that.

The walk was tense and _awkward_ beyond any norms. He was trying to step on his pride, to no avail he might add, to muster a simple 'sorry' and the other did not seem to care about his attempt to strike up a conversation, which was out of the ordinary for him, or was too obvious to that fact. He guessed it was the first option.

The only good thing in this situation was that he is _able _to walk beside his love interest; it showed that Kyuubi was loosening a bit on his case. It was a good sign.

When they came to the appointed place, everyone stared at him with mild curiosity, itching to ask _stupid_ questions; he just _knew_ that nothing good could come out from them. It was getting on his nerves; he did not like when others stared at him as if he was some kind of lab rat waiting for examination to see if he met all the requirements.

He mentally cursed his choice of clothing for today, when one particular rosette has been thoughtfully and openly checking him out.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he introduced himself nonchalantly and with style.

"And he is…" trailed off the blond girl, staring at Kyuubi in anticipation.

Sasuke held his breath; it intrigued him what Kyuubi will tell them about him.

"He's my…"but Kyuubi didn't finish the sentence, because his heated ruby eyes glared at the intruders "what hell are _you_ doing here?"

It was a matter of time before the bomb blew up in front of everyone.

* * *

**makebelievegirl** - thank you., I like it too. Honestly credit for the name goes not to me, it's a bands name in our country. I don't think that most of you know it, but whatever.**  
PirateCaptainBo** - I feel sorry for Kyuu too, but it's his own fault that he gave up on Sasuke and didn't try at least to change something. Love doesn't work this way. It needs two people to collaborate together and not to stand there like a moron, when the other is trying his best, and see how things will work out.**  
HoshiteHorse** - They'll need more than talking, it must be smashed in their heads that they both are heading towards wrong direction; I hope that won't be necessary.**  
Black-Dranzer-1119** - Well, Sasuke will try to fix everything and as for Neji - he won't be always in the shadows.  
**Inumoon3 **- there should be some SasuNaru in the next chapter, probably. Well, I hope this chapter wasn't that sad.

Thank you for those who are still reading this story; I'm really grateful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter VI:

**Life's like an Hourglass Glued to the Table**

- - - - - - - - - -

Kiba stared in fright at his pissed friend, his knees going numb and a little shaky; at least it will save him from the embarrassment of retelling what happened with Hinata. Not that he was expecting that maybe his friend would have some sort of amnesia towards that matter – _definitely_ not. Okay, maybe a little bit. So, sue him.

His guilty eyes trailed down at the cracked pavement, shame written all over his face and promises of soberty constantly rung through his head.

Naruto on the other hand, was rooted to the ground and could be easily mistaken for one of those realistically made mannequins, because he wasn't moving, he wasn't blinking and stopped breathing altogether as if the vital spark was sucked out of his body, leaving only emptiness filled shell.

It was already bad for him, that he did not know whom Kyuubi had been addressing, but everything instantly died when he out of the corner of his eyes spotted Sasuke, who was nonchalantly leaning against the wall with his eyes closed and crossed arms obvious to whatever turmoil he was going trough now.

Fuck, why was he here? He was not supposed to be here, he did not belong to their group of friends and he did not know anyone amongst them!

Is he here to mock him or what?

Kyuubi stared at his so-called friends, not getting why both of them were acting so funny, until it dawned on him that both of them had sinned in front of him and only price of damage differed them in his eyes.

His body began to boil once again when the scene of Naruto and Sasuke was set on repeat in his eyes, but he knew that he must hold his composure as much as he can at this moment and save it for later, when he could unleash it without any disturbance from their friends.

"I'll talk to _both_ of you later," he snarled, feeling a bitter taste filling his mouth "and it doesn't mean that I forgave you" his eyes locked with Naruto, glaring at him in full force.

The rest of the group shifted nervously, eyeing each other in confusion and sensing the thick tension between three their friends; that wasn't normal – they all though worriedly.

"Naruto, the blond one, is Kyuubi's best friend and the other standing beside him is Kiba" Sakura broke the awkward silence, standing next to Sasuke, but she promptly shut up and backed away when one of Kyuubi's glare was directed at her.

"Hn" So that's why Kyuubi was beyond pissed, it seemed that his calculation about heir friendship was a little off; fuck, he didn't know they were best friends, he just assumed they were simply friendly towards each other on the daily basis.

"What crawled up to your ass and died, Kyuubi?" asked annoyed Ino, polishing her already perfect nails. She did not come here to see how they are bitching or murdering each other, she had important stuff to do.

"I'm leaving. I don't care if you slit your throats; I have a date to attend" She waved goodbye and walked away not bothering to look back "It wasn't nice to see you all at all""

Sakura's eyes darted from Naruto to Kyuubi and then to Sasuke and once again to Naruto; it appeared that those three had some unfinished business together. She sighted, was it wise to leave them alone to fight it out between them whatever it was. But then again, if they do not sort out their problems, that will not be good for any of them considering how short tempered and violent the redhead might be when he is beyond pissed.

"Kiba" she paused for a second to come up with a good excuse to leave them alone "I have that new game which you babbled on about for eternity. Come with me and I'll tell you my terms"

"But…"

"Do you want that game or not?

"Do you need to ask?"

"Then come on, you idiot, I'm not waiting for you forever"

No one spoke and one made any indication to acknowledge each other's presence.

It was beyond _awkward_.

The silence was uncomfortable and irritating, but no one attempted to dispel all the thickness surrounding them, even if it was hard to breathe in such atmosphere.

A mewling cat passed by, walking in circles around them, demanding attention and startling them in the process, until the animal scurried off when a small rock have been thrown at his side, nearly hitting it.

Thad damned cat made him almost lose his cool and all the thoughts of tormenting went down the drain. Kyuubi cursed inaudibly, wishing that rock had landed on his target.

Naruto collected his courage and opened his mouth to tell his already nth time repeated speech, but instead of that, his lips escaped a meek sound of "Hi"

Sasuke's lips twitched in amusement. Of all the things, that moron could have said he chose that. He really was an_ idiot, _he mussed.

"Sorry?" once again Naruto attempted to redeem himself.

"What for?" Did he really say that aloud? Sasuke almost slapped himself for his own stupidity – it seemed that Naruto's idiocy was contagious and was starting to affect him. Well if he started this, he might as well finish it. "I was the on who _jumped _on you, not the other way around"

Naruto blushed from not so subtle innuendo "You almost _raped_ me against my will, you fucking bastard"

"Oh, really now?" he smirked, opening his eyes "I remember it quite differently"

Naruto's eyes narrowed into angry slits "Tell that again and I'll rip off your balls"

"You're the one who spread your legs _voluntary_"

"Take _that_ back"

"No"

"I said take that back, you jerk!"

"What? Does it hurt you to hear the truth?"

"Fuck you"

"Gladly"

"_What_?"

Kyuubi stared at them detachedly as if watching a foreign movie in foreign-language, attempting to decipher its unknown bits of puzzle into more understandable ones.

Were they really the people he knew? He doubted, looking at them once more; _no_, they were not the one's he knew. Who were they? What had happened to the ones, who stood there just a second ago?

Sasuke was not that childlike; yes, he liked constantly to throw the insults at others, but he _never_ lost his cold demeanor like that, his eyes were not smiling skittishly and he did not pout, for that matter.

Moreover, Naruto was a _boneless_ pet, who did not dare to oppose his master or others; he would not bite the offered hand no matter what the situation was. He always knew his place and stayed there, even it was not necessary. So why was he fighting back with such a fierce determination? Why was he looking at Sasuke like that? Why he cannot let this matter drop? Why he was not obedient like he should be?

His head was spinning, he needed to escape from here, he needed to breathe and it was impossible to do it here. The air was so thick, so strangling and burning at the same time; he knew if he stayed here any minute later his lungs would collapse from that poisonous air.

His legs started to run, to take him somewhere, anywhere without any particular destination. Everything was blurry – too blurry for him to identify anything around him. One of his hands snaked around his neck, preventing him from chocking on something that was stuck in his throat, and why was he so cold in such a nice day? Why did he felt like a trembling tree mauled by a merciless wind?

Why everything seemed not to make any sense? Moreover, from what he was running again, he could not remember now, but his feet still ran without any particular destination, caring forward his already numb and tired body.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What did you call me?"

"I don't repeat myself twice"

"Argh!" Naruto felt like ripping his hair from his head. It was impossible to have a _normal_ conversation with that cold-blooded asshole. "Hey" he stopped in the middle of his rant "Where's Kyuubi? When did he disappear?"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he stared at the empty place once occupied by a very pissed Kyuubi. Was he so engrossed in their bickering that he did not notice his love's absence?

Fuck, fuck, FUCK! He screamed mentally out of frustration.

Why nothing goes according to his plan?

His bloodshot eyes glared at Naruto "It's your fucking fault! Why you're always interfering?"

"Don't blame! What's your relationship with him anyway?"

"It's none of your business"

"What? I'm already involved and I have the right to know were the fuck I stand now"

"Stay out of this"

"No!" Naruto gritted out "Stop being so difficult and childish, it doesn't suit you"

"Oh? I'm flattered"

Naruto picked up a few small rocks from the ground and threw them into the distance. It was not enough. He picked more and more, throwing them with hatred, hoping that with every thrown rock his mind gets rid of inappropriate thoughts of murdering someone in a most torturous way.

He heard Sasuke say something but he couldn't' exactly hear what he had said, so he shrugged it off and continued his task.

"We were boyfriends"

Naruto spun around to face the raven "W-WHAT? Why I haven't heard about this?" That really caught him off guard "Wait a minute, so you broke up?"

Sasuke looked away "Hn"

Naruto threw his last rock and lay on the old, green painted bench; his feet were already aching form standing.

When was the last time he looked at the sky like this? He could not remember now; it used to be his favorite pastime. His breath hitched in his throat, making his mouth go dry. How much time he wasted and why so suddenly he felt so old?

"So, you used me?" escaped his lips without a thought. Honestly, he dreaded to ask his question, because he already knew the answer; his life was predictable like that.

"Yes"

Naruto turned his head to the other side, not wanting to face Sasuke, whoever he was to him. It seemed that he was effortless to manipulate, seeing his obvious nature – another blow to his pride. He wanted to laugh it off, but it was not funny to begin with and no sound came from his lips.

"Do I really look that vulnerable?" his voice cracked, making it hard for him to speak "It seems that everybody like's to take advantage of me" his lips curled up in attempt to form a smile, but it did not last for long.

"Am I blind or plain stupid?" Finally, an ugly laugh escaped his lips, but he did nothing to stop it. When had been the last time he had laughed - he found himself fascinated with that sound.

There were too many questions left in his mind unanswered and each of them began the same: 'when was the last time'. Why there are so many questions in there first place? To show how truly miserable and dull his life became?

Sasuke sat on the bench too, near Naruto's head to be precisely, facing him with his back. His right hand covered the boy's eyes, it was uncomfortable position and his muscles protested from being in such an odd angle, but he did not care, it was his way of saying sorry.

"You know what? I think I'm blind and stupid too" his lips twitched - it was hard to admit that - but strangely enough, he was in a mood to strike up a conversation "I keep fucking everything and when it seems that I can't do more damage as it already is, I fuck it more"

Naruto laughed again, but this time Sasuke added his own chuckle to that not pleasant sound for his ears "I guess we were tarred with the same brush"

"Except your craftsman was an idiot"

"Bastard, you jus had to ruin the moment, do you?"

"Hn"

* * *

Poor Kyuubi; he's feeling like a third wheel between Naruto and Sasuke. He'll back to his spirits, hopefully.

**Inumoon3– **I hope so too, but who knows what might happen in the future?  
**Makebelievegirl** – Anger makes people blind, like love to see the things in different colors. There will be another chance to sort out their friendship.  
**HoshiteHorse –**Sorry for confusing you –scratches head-  
**PirateCaptainBo** – Sorry, ass whooping will be delayed for another time. Stay tuned for more! –Laugh-  
**xXxTylerxXx**– I agree. Thank you, for your review.  
**Black-Dranzer-1119 – **I'm trying to do my best at this –smirk–

Bows at her loyal reviewers for abusing that innocent button; I really appreciate this and it makes me to update faster.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter VII:

**Is ****It A Lie That Denial Is Superior To Desire?**

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was anxious and with every step he took, he contemplated if it was really a good idea to agree to come without any knowledge what would be waiting for him there; he is such a moron sometimes.

Well, whatever.

As he was nearing the pace, he audibly gasped from the sight in front of him. There, in the centre of the area, stood a very graceful, in full bloom looking sakura, covering all the ground around with its rosy petals.

What the hell?

His eyebrows furrowed in deep thought and concentration. He did not remember seeing this tree here and he passed this place almost everyday, but it cannot miraculously grow there just for this occasion, right?

Moreover, it was already a full bloom. He somehow did not notice that at all.

Why time is always running so quickly? It seemed that he was the only left out and with his eyes shut, oblivious to everything around him.

Naruto stretched his muscles and sat lazily under the tree, crossing his hands behind his head, eyes observing every falling petal dancing around him with such a grace that he almost envied them for their flexibility.

"Hi" greeted the stranger, still standing there stiffly, not knowing what to do next.

"Hey"

He did not bothered to raise his head to meet the others gaze. He knew that it was a rude gesture, but in the first place they were not friends, so why to fuss about something so insignificant?

What exactly they were apart from those moments when he was ravished and comforted by the same person? Were they simply familiar faces, acquaintances or _dared_ he say friends? Sure, the start was kind of off and they agreed with each other worse than dogs fighting with each other over a piece of juicy bone, but that might change, right?

No matter how dysfunctional and out of place their relationship (was there something like that among them?) was and how it affected others, including himself, he did not mind being on friendly terms with that jerk. Because he was the only one who dared to speak with him without coating anything with thick layers of sugar (he didn't have a sweet tooth) and saying whatever was intended to say without swallowing any words out of fear of hurting him and that was what his friends were constantly doing, even if it was done unintentionally.

"So, why I'm here?"

"You agreed?"

Naruto sighted, Sasuke was attempting to look difficult again. "Can we skip that difficult part with your smartass retorts and go back straight to the point? I'm not in the mood for them"

Sasuke glared at Naruto with all his might and then ran his hand trough his hair. Why that moron could not see that he was having an inner debate with himself about his dignity and sanity? It was so humiliating to admit that to his own mind, with high IQ he might add, that he could not come up with a successful plan, despite all the previous failures, besides he was already running out of ideas.

Sasuke also sat down under the tree, but in such a way that even if Naruto turned his head to his side he wouldn't see his face, only the leather jacket and his back would be visible to see. He did not want to appear vulnerable like the last time, no this time he will make sure that there will not be any repeat of that.

"So…" Naruto trailed off unsure if the boy will speak again, because he looked so ashamed and flustered even if he tried to look indifferent.

It was somewhat cute to see this side of him.

"You're Kyuubi's best friend or _was,_ "he added as an after thought" either way, you know him more than I do. So I was wondering if you knew any of his weak points." Ok, that was somewhat lame, it sounded much better in his head and saying this he appeared so desperate as if it was the last thing he would do. God, what had he done to deserve such punishment simply for loving? He never knew.

"This isn't one of your genuine plans to make him jealous?"

"No"

"Good, because I had enough of that shit already" He scooted some blossom petals in his hands, stood up and went to Sasuke's direction" he loves peaches"

"What?"

"I said" he threw all the petals in the air, some of them landing on the silky, raven hair like accessories, giving some color and decoration to his black clothes; he felt like a kid again. "He loves peaches"

"Peaches?"

"Yes, _peaches_"

Sasuke stared blankly at him as if Naruto had grown another hand "Something simple like that?"

"Yeah"

Sasuke wanted to cry, to scream out in frustration; peaches? He only need to by some peaches.

"We didn't know that either until one day an accident happened which involved Kiba. You see, one day when we were hanging out at Kyuubi's place he came to raid his fridge without the redhead's permission, which was his first mistake, to wolf down some fruits. Anyway, when he opened the fridge he saw that there were two options to satisfy his cravings: bananas and one peach. Without another thought, he grabbed the latter one and began to eat. Guess were Kyuubi showed those bananas when he found out?"

At first Sasuke though among the lines 'and I need to know this because…?', but as the story went on, he was trying to suppress a smile that tried to crawl on his face. Really, how can Kyuubi endure being with those idiots and not to loose some of his brain cells as well?

"Every time someone offered him a banana or he sees those fruits somewhere near him, he would freak out." Naruto giggled remembering Kiba's horrified expression when he threw colored cucumber at his friend, claiming it to be banana or did not forget to scare the shit out of him when he dropped hints about Kyuubi and his left peaches in the fridge.

"Good times" It was good until it lasted. "I was wondering for a while now, where the hell did you get my number from?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I wasn't stalking you"

"Who would want someone as _you _as their stalker?"

"Deny if you want, but I know that you want me"

"…" Naruto huffed in annoyance; he will not surrender into temptation and will not get mad, no matter what that bastard decided to do. He is not his personal clown to keep him entertained the whole time and it would stay like this.

"See, I wasn't wrong"

"Think whatever you want"

"I'll use your advice next time when I'll be masturbating"

"Don't you _dare_, you sick pervert!"

"Your method isn't working, _moron_" Sasuke stood up, dusted his clothes and several times shook his head in attempt to get rid of rosy petals.

"Hn"

"You even can't copy that sound correctly" he smirked showing his hands into his pockets and walking away.

Somewhere in the distance, Naruto could hear a faint sound of 'thank you' floating in the air.

"Bastard" he murmured looking at the retreating silhouette, addressing at others lack of courage to say that directly to him, and still, he couldn't wipe off that silly, goofy grin which now adored his face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi sighted, feeling suddenly nervous, and why the fuck he cannot handle his emotions? Heck, it was his house, his living place and he even was cared to open the door.

He inhaled and exhaled a few times, preparing for whatever was waiting beyond the door "I'm home" he announced out of habit and slapped himself for that, he was supposedly to hate the raven, but after a long walk and his drained mind from too much thinking, he already made his decision.

Kyuubi looked around, searching for any signs of others presence, but to his relief or anxiety there were none. He was about to go to his room when his body froze, unable to move from his currently occupied spot and he was one hundred percent sure that his heart might pop out any given moment from his chest.

There, in the kitchen, he spotted Sasuke clad only in the towel; it seemed that just a second ago the raven emerged from the shower and to top it all, he was literary devouring a juicy, golden fruit.

Kyuubi's mouth watered from the sigh. His eyes raced to catch up with every droplet of water hurriedly sliding down Sasuke's creamy white skin and not forgetting to take glances at those fleshy lips covering and sucking that damned fruit, the pink tongue darting out occasionally to wipe off the excess juice from the corners of his mouth.

If he ever minded anyone around his peaches, that was about to change.

Because that was the most erotic display, he had seen in a while.

Only Sasuke could turn such a casual movement into something graceful and tempting – making him think inappropriate thoughts involving certain raven's mouth used on certain other parts of the body.

Fuck, it was making him _hard_.

It was hard for him to watch.

It was hard for him to resist the temptation.

Moreover, he was already _hard_ in a certain place.

_Fuck._

Kyuubi licked his lips, wondering how they would taste mixed with saliva and the nectar coming from that fruit.

Sasuke leaned more on the kitchen counter exposing his tights and smirked, knowing how it affected the other male. "Like what you see?"

"Let me think for a moment" Kyuubi tilted his head a little bit higher and crossed his arms, trying to show that he's contemplating over something more serious, until a grin crossed his face "Are you talking about peaches? Because I'm already dying to taste that fruit"

"Oh, so?" he smirked, giving a small suck to the flesh of the fruit, taking a small bite from it and rolling that piece with his tongue for a second, before swallowing it "Then don't mind me"

"I can't" Kyuubi frowned, but that mischievous glint in his eyes was still there and more visible then before "But you have the most delicious piece from what I can see"

"I'm willing to share"

"Are you?"

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto was _bored_ and _lazy_.

He was bored from doing nothing, because he was too lazy to get up from his comfortable bed to find something to occupy himself.

He let out a frustrated groan. If this lasted any longer, either he was going to die from laziness or from boredom. Which was worse? Maybe it would be dying from both of them. Besides, it was impossible, right. On the other hand, do really people die from that?

Naruto lazily raised one hand and then another one in attempt to sit down, but it was useless. After few more unsuccessful efforts, he decided simply to roll off the bed, forgetting the height difference between his bed and the floor that his oh-so-wonderful mind forgot to reprimand him.

Moreover, the worst thing is that you remember that difference when there is merely an inch apart from falling down and there is now fucking way to stop the action until you come face-to-face with cold and hard surface of the floor.

Did you know that possibility to injure yourself in this situation, meaning when you are lazy and bored increases ten folds? Because not only your body is against any of your commands, but the most necessary brain cells also decide on their own accord to take a short nap, ignoring the fact that they're in dire need at this crucial moment.

Well, his friend told him that once, when they witnessed few of those incidents, if you could call them that.

"What now?" He muttered to himself, hearing a persistent ringing of his doorbell.

After he cleared his head and spinning vision of his room, he stood up and wobbled to the door, not forgetting to lean against the wall for support.

He was lazy, damn it.

After one long sight, he opened the door and this time came face-to-face with lavender eyes.

"Neji?"

"I missed you too"

* * *

**Inumoon3**– if you you're waiting fore some steamy action between them, you'll have to wait. I don't like to rush my stories and I prefer them evolving at their own pace.  
**HoshiteHorse** – Two heads are better than one, right? Still it's not enough for them to break up their relationships.  
**Makebelievegirl** – You know when everything goes perfectly well, something bad is bound to happen. Neji will be in the next chapter.  
**xXxTylerxXx**- Maybe, who knows? –shrugs– as I mentioned above, he'll be in the next chapter for sure.  
**Black-Dranzer-1119** – It sure is and it's hard to see everything from others perspective, at least not until you wake up and finally open your eyes.  
**Em** – thank you for pointing that out! I tried to make use of your advice in his chapter and I don't know it went.

Oh, maybe it was a small, not noticeable detail in the previous chapater, but when Sasuke covered Naruto's eyes with his hand, at that moment Naruto was crying and he didn't want to see that. Just my two cents if anyone cares about this.

And **NejiNaru** won't be that explicit and with only hints if something was between them. Sorry if that disappointed you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter VIII:

**Everything ****Is A Delusion**

- - - - - - - - - -

Naruto blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes, for a good measure, to see if he was not hallucinating and the person, who was standing here in front of him, was really his boyfriend.

Sure, even after pinching him, the image of Neji did not disappear from his eyes and all the excitement rushed to the surface.

"NEJI!" he cried out, latching himself on the brown-haired person into a bone-crushing hug.

Neji smiled "Took you long enough" and returned the hug "Now can I come in? Not that I mind this position, but the people outside are starting to stare at us"

"Uh, _oh_…" Naruto blushed cutely and stepped out of the way for other to come in.

He still could not believe that he was here with him, even if he knew that this will not last for long and eventually he will have to go back.

Neji was currently studying abroad, in one of the famous and old-fashioned universities known for its methods, strictness and a way to make every person to become the perfect examples of their chosen careers – meaning that there were no failures and the successful career was like a recommendation for others to try this university as well.

Neji was not an exception either.

Naruto was proud that his boyfriend, who was a sophomore there, showed his incredible skills in business department, making sure that everyone noticed and _recognized_ his talent, leaving them in awe to talk about his successful and bright future.

Besides that, he was in charge of his family business while he was there, to show and to prove his uncle that he could handle and solve any risen problems in his path.

He was more than proud to have such perfect and excellent person as his boyfriend.

Naruto fondled his hands, unsure of what to ask, because he almost forgot what it felt to talk to the person whom you loved in private. When you could not fake any emotions and pretend that you did not hear some parts of the conversation, blaming it for the bad connection or spilled juice on your phone or hung up when the important matter or situation came up and when you simply wanted to avoid the conversation on particular topic altogether.

Now, none of these excuses was valid anymore.

Moreover, there were no escape routes for him to run away.

Nevertheless, why he was so afraid? When he became so afraid? What frightened him the most?

He spared a glance at Neji, who was sprawled on his couch, quite uncharacteristic manner coming from him, but maybe he was just very tired? His eyes closed, his body relaxed with even breathing and for a moment, he thought that he fell asleep, but the taping of his foot gave him away.

Naruto wondered how the person he was in love with changed from the last time he saw him, and that was about five months ago.

What were his new habits and what left from the old ones? How all the distance affected his personality and most importantly his_ feelings_? Did he care for him, thought about him, missed and longed for his presence and harbored the same feelings?

He knew that most of the relationship did not stand a chance against time and distance, cruelly ripping one person apart from another one and making forget what important bonds one left in their wake. He did not want the same fate, he _feared_ to receive such a fate and prayed to God, that he would spare and leave their relationship untouched by all of that.

If the indication of Neji's possessiveness was a factor, Naruto would dance from joy knowing that he was still loved, but he didn't have any prove that it wasn't done out of habit either.

Naruto sighted, he was getting too paranoid and starting look at Neji with distrust and it was making his heart ache and frown at himself for thinking such idiotic thoughts and more over for doubting his love's feelings.

"Why are you so quiet, Naruto?"

The question startled and caught him off guard, making him to spin around to face his boyfriend, who was intensively exploring his behavior. "Um, I'm not" he scratched his neck "I, uh, just, um, too surprised to see you?"

"Hmm"-hummed Neji, standing up from his comfortable position to join Naruto on the floor "So, how's your cold? Any better?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably, trying to look directly at those lavender eyes and not to sound too suspicious "Fine, I guess"

"I was worried you know? From the picture that your aunt had described I thought you had it pretty bad" Naruto swallowed at that, attempting to look not affected. "Otherwise you would answer the phone, right?" He glared at the blonde-haired person, narrowing his eyes "Right, _Naruto_?"

"Would you stop about that? Do you not trust me at all? For all you care one day I might be dying and all you would care if I'm _cheating_ on you or not!"

After that came the deafening silence.

When Naruto glanced at Neji's shocked eyes, he wanted to run away and hide in some dark corner.

He could not believe that he had _raised_ his voice and most importantly, _retorted_ back without brushing it off as he always did.

It seemed that he was not the only one surprised here.

He was about to open his mouth to apologize for his disrespectful and rude behavior, but stopped when Neji reached his hand to cares his cheek.

"I'm sorry." Neji whispered gently, offering a small smile in return. "I didn't mean to offend you or to put it like that" he kissed his forehead, "I really care for you" a kiss on the caressed cheek, "and I don't know how to put in words how I missed you" another kiss on the nose" and you're still my most precious person in my life "

"Really?"

Neji leaned closer until they were merely an inch apart, whispering "_Really_" before he claimed Naruto's lips in a short, passionate kiss.

Not wanting to lose their contact, Naruto gripped Neji's shirt and yanked him forward into another kiss with playful nibbles and sucks in between the kisses.

He released Neji and sat further from him, not looking directly in others eyes "How long are you planning to stay?"

"My flight is at midnight"

"Huh? Why so fast?"

"Sorry, but I can't spare you a lot of my time" he picked up a pillow and put it on his lap, his head turned to look at the door while his fingers playfully played with the material.

"I have a lot of things not only on my mind, but I also have to achieve the most important goals in my life which could be very crucial in the future" he sighted, bringing his knees closer to his body and putting the pillow on top of them to place his head on it.

"But that doesn't mean that those plans or goals doesn't include _you_ in them, Naruto"

Naruto turned his back to Neji, his head downcast "Say, why did you come here?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I want you to answer me honestly. Do you came back to see me or for your business matters with your father?"

"Of coarse, I came back to see you, silly" Neji walked up to Naruto and hugged him from behind "Why would I bother otherwise?

"I don't know"

"Hey, do you trust me?"

"_Yes_"

"Then get ready, because we're getting out"

"What?"

"You heard me, now go. We don't have that much time"

Naruto hugged and kissed Neji once more, before he bounced off to change his clothes and dress up a little bit for this important occasion.

"I'm done!" he shouted, waking with a grin plastered on his face, unable to hide his excitement which resulted in latching himself on Neji, like his life depended on it, and engage himself in a non-stoppable chatter. "Where're you taking me?"

Neji took a scarf from Naruto's room and blindfolded him "It's a surprise"

Naruto scoffed and crossed his arms "Not fair"

"Maybe" answered the brown-haired person, placing a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. "But I know were you don't mind all the blindfolding thing"

Naruto pushed Neji away, muttering about perverts and their sex-crazed fantasies and told him to take him anywhere he was supposed to go.

When they finally reached their destination, despite all the stumbling and bumping into wrong places, Naruto sat on the offered chair and from what he could gather, he sat in front of table.

"Can I look now?"

"Wait a minute"

"Is it now?"

"No"

"How about now?"

"No"

"Now?"

"_Naruto"_

"Ok, ok, I got it. No need to get mad" he stretched like a cat and just to further annoy Neji, he asked once more "Time's up. Can I?"

Neji sighted, running his hand trough his hair; Naruto could be such a baby sometimes "You can take it off"

After Naruto took off his blindfold, he stayed with his eyes closed for the moment to adjust his them, but when he opened them, the sight in front of him made his heart to race into his ears and his breath hitch.

He almost started to cry, but braced himself from doing that; he did not want to appear as a crybaby.

This place meant so much for him, which had been cherishing the most important memories and harboring his expressed feelings.

Here, they had their first date, which was exactly one year ago.

Naruto smiled remembering how he was nervous that day, unsure whether to postpone this meeting or not, because it meant more than a simple step in his life. No, it was like jumping over the cliff.

He recalled sitting exactly as they were seated now, facing the same painting which hung just few inches above Neji's and most of the time trying to figure out what was portrayed in it. Other small, minor details were the same too, from all the decorations to the ordered dishes.

It was as if he was back at the exact moment, expecting to hear the same words of love and devotion spoken so gently with care while Neji was holding his hands in his own.

His heart sped up, when he remembered receiving his first public kisses here and had attempted to hide himself from questioning and grimacing faces by covering himself with menu.

He thought that he might dye from all the blood that was rushing to his cheeks, making them burn with such force, that he could rival tomato in its colors richness.

"Do you still remember?" asked Naruto, eyeing his share of strawberry and vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup on top.

"More than you think, Naruto"

"Whoa, it still tastes the same!"

Naruto could not believe that Neji remembered their one-year anniversary and even came back to spent such important day in such memorable place, nonetheless.

If he was dreaming, he did not want to wake up, not yet, anyway.

He brought his one finger to his ice cream and coated it with the chocolate syrup, then stood up playfully placing it on Neji's lips and smearing them with icy and brown substance.

Neji arched his eyebrow at unexpected, childish action and Naruto almost giggled, remembering how it reminded him of Sasuke and his stoic demeanor.

All the thoughts disappeared, when Naruto leaned closer to his boyfriend and seductively licked off the chocolate away, placing all of his happiness and gratitude into one, simple chaste kiss.

After exchanging murmurs of 'I love you', Naruto felt embarrassed again that he forgot about all the people that surrounded them, making him to slump into his chair instantly.

"How's Kyuubi?"

"Huh? I don't know" Naruto stabbed his ice-cream with a spoon repeatedly, trying not to look at Neji's eyes and knowing how bad at lying he was, he'll be found out in no time. Besides, he did not want to disrupt such intimate moment. "I haven't seen him since…." He trailed off, detachedly staring at the spoon full of vanilla ice-ream.

_Riiing. _

He locked eyes with Neji, who in return shrugged and rejected the call.

"I have a present for you. So, close your eyes"

"Again?"

"Do you want it or not?"

Neji ignored the ringing of his phone, pulled an orange box from the pocket of his jacket, and placed it on the palm of Naruto's hand.

"Open your eyes"

Naruto covered the placed item with his hands, shielding it from his eyes, trying to guess what it is without seeing it and when all of his named presumptions appeared to be wrong, he huffed in annoyance, placing the unrecognized object on the desk and opening it.

He almost squealed from joy when he saw a necklace with a small fox, and all the disgrace will be damned when he stood up and literary jumped the other male and showered him with small kisses.

_Ring. Rriiiing._

Naruto narrowed his eyes under suspicion, detaching himself from his boyfriend "Who's calling you so persistently?"

Neji sighted, rejecting the call once again, turning off his ringtone, but the ringing still did not stop if the vibration of the phone was any indication.

He stood up and picked his phone "Excuse me, it's my uncle"

Naruto nodded and with a smile on his face started to eat his share of ice cream.

It was a nice gesture of Neji to avoid any disturbance in their meeting, but that was unavoidable and he could not ignore his uncle's phone calls, seeing how that man was so strict about everything.

These small, unimportant gestures always made his hear melt in adoration and further ascertain that Neji really loved him.

- - - - - - - - - -

"What do you want?" Neji grimaced, leaning on the wall.

"I thought I told you not to call me when I'll be here? I have important matters to attend" his free hand was balled into fist and the one was tightly gripping the phone.

He did not need to hear this, not now.

Why cannot _he_ understand, for fucks sake!

"Yes, my flight is at midnight, and _no_ I won't change my mind"

Neji inhaled and exhaled a few times attempting to calm himself, but in was no use, because the person who was at the far end of the phone was staring to sprout nonsense's and that was starting to get on his nerves.

"Fuck, why you're being so difficult?" his free hand collided with the wall, making him gasp from the sudden pain "You know what, fuck everything! I don't care anymore!"

There was a silence and a chain of apologies followed that, trying to persuade him to change his mind.

"I'm in the middle of the meeting with my father and I can't talk now. I'll phone you when I get back, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I miss you too"

"Bye"

- - - - - - - - - -

"Are you ready to leave?" asked Neji, sitting on the chair "I still need some errands to run and pack my stuff…"

"Um, ok," answered Naruto, tying to sound sincere, but in fact, he did mind after all.

He did not want to let go, not now when he was feeling all giddy all over again. Who knows when there will be another chance to see him, to touch him, to kiss him and whisper sweet nothings into his year?

Nevertheless, he cannot be this selfish now, right?

Neji had liabilities for others too, and he would hate himself if he destroyed everything his boyfriend built with his inexhaustible efforts.

"You don't mind if I don't accompany you home?"

"No, everything's ok. I understand"

"Come here"

"Huh?"

Neji grabbed Naruto's hand and yanked him forward into a long, deep, searing kiss.

"I'll miss you"

"Me too"

* * *

**HoshitheHorse** – Yeah, Sasuke eventually will fall in love with Naruto and vice versa. As for Neji, you'll see.  
**makebelievegirl** – I agree with you that he needs, but one is to know that one day Sasuke will turn his back to him and one is to see that. It will hurt him no matter what path he chooses.  
**jaican – **thank you for reviewing!  
**inumoon3 – **hope this update satisfied you.  
**xXxTylerxXx** – yeah, things are getting good.  
**yaoi4evaneva – **for now with Kyuubi, but that will be changed in the future.

Thank you, for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: For the second part I would recommend to find and to listen (on youtube) a song Cassis by GazettE (live version or PV, doesn't matter), even if I used translated lyric in the story. It's truly a beautiful song and it would add more comprehension to the atmosphere, I think.**

-

**Warning: citrus of SasuKyuu**

* * *

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter IX:

**Is ****This Everything You Desired?**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sasuke leaned more on the kitchen counter exposing his tights and smirked knowing how it affected the other male. "Like what you see?"

"Let me think for a moment" Kyuubi tilted his head a little bit higher and crossed his arms trying to show that he's contemplating over something more serious until a grin crossed his face "Are you talking about peaches? Because I'm already dying to taste that fruit"

"Oh, so?" Sasuke smirked, giving a small suck to the flesh of the fruit, taking a small bite from it and rolling that piece with his tongue for a second, before swallowing it "Then don't mind me"

"I can't" Kyuubi frowned, but that mischievous glint in his eyes was still there and more visible then before "But you have the most delicious piece from what I can see"

"I'm willing to share"

"Are you?" asked grinning Kyuubi sauntering towards Sasuke, swaying his hips seductively, eyes never leaving those teasing, devilish lips.

When he approached his target, he stopped to stare at those pale, slender fingers gripping that golden fruit and how deliciously smeared they were with that sticky liquid.

Kyuubi licked his lips, snatching the offending fruit away and putting it on the counter, beside Sasuke's hip. "May I?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at that, not knowing what he should be expecting, but all the thoughts flew through the window right away when Kyuubi stared to suck on his fingers in attempt to clean them from that sticky, sweet substance.

Kyuubi moaned when his senses assaulted a sweet taste, his tongue greedily licking pale flesh to get more of that delicious taste, not forgetting to suck or bite in the process.

"Oh" he grinned, letting go off Sasuke's hand and focusing on his parted, fleshy lips "there's another place to take care off"

Kyuubi placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders, gently caressing them in a soothing manner his eyes roaming over the firm, pale chest and emphatic collarbones.

No matter how many times he touched, kissed or felt Sasuke's body, every time it was like a new experience for him to find out what different spots triggered the raven to go crazy from pleasure and making him crave for more.

Kyuubi situated himself in-between Sasuke's tights, hands tracing from slender neck towards the abdomen and once again upwards, not missing to pay extra attention to his nipples.

"Hmm" Kyuubi hummed pleased with the reaction he was receiving from his ministrations "You're such a dirty boy, aren't you?" smirking he pinched Sasuke's left nipple while his free hand was caressing his neck "Devouring that fruit in such a shameless manner"

"Ah" Sasuke arched his back, loving that possessive and dominant Kyuubi's side and the way he talked was more than turning him on, making him to want to posses and to tame that wild side of his.

Sasuke hands embraced Kyuubi's waist, pulling him closer – closer then he was able to feel him every day after their break-up, longing their closeness and every little touch and caress made his skin tingle and tremble in anticipation, reminding just how much he missed their intimate moments.

Kyuubi stilled for a moment, shocked from the sudden and unexpected action, his heart already thumping in his ears, his breathing irregular and eyes glazed with lust and longing.

Kyuubi bit the inside of his cheek, contemplating how far they should go and if they should go anywhere at all, because that voice in his head was still audible and trying to talk him out from further mess and to reconsider the facts that he had already knew so well.

Sasuke did not _love_ him.

However, what if-

There was always the possibility that he is trying to deny Sasuke's love for some false assumptions, so, maybe he was the wrong one and not Sasuke?

What if-

He did not want to think about it, not now, not at this moment, not at this intimate moment.

Kyuubi's hands snaked around Sasuke's neck, burying his head into the crook of his neck, lips parting to say something, but nothing came out, as if something was preventing him from speaking and pouring his feelings out.

Was it wrong to love Sasuke and try to be happy with him? Was he so selfish for not wanting to let go of him? Could he be selfish just a little bit more?

Maybe if he-

The grip on Sasuke's neck intensified, but he did not flinch and was not trying to shake it off, on the contrary, he pulled Kyuubi closer as well not wanting to lose the sight of other man or let him go for that matter, no, _never_ _ever_– Not when he finally caught him.

Kyuubi smiled.

Even if Sasuke was not the social type, he perfectly compensated the lack of interaction by simply being here with him and by pouring his feelings into the small gestures, which may seem so meaningless to others, but meant a whole world to him.

"I missedyou" Kyuubi chocked out, planting a kiss on Sasuke's neck, just an inch above the neck junction.

Sasuke said nothing in return, but comforting caressing he felt on his back said more than enough for him, Sasuke missed him too.

Kyuubi grinned; mischief was once again evident in his ruby eyes when his fingers traced the pattern of the tattoo on Sasuke's shoulder making him shiver in the process, his tongue dating out to taste and to mark the pale flesh everywhere he was able to reach.

"Sasuke" he whispered tenderly, tracing the contours of Sasuke's lips with his thumb, feeling the soft and warm texture of the skin quivering under his touch, he felt the need to taint, to scar those perfect fleshy lips and to claim them as _his_ once again.

Kyuubi leaned over, feeling Sasuke's breathing tickling his skin, and brushed his lips against the others ones, once, twice and again, not forgetting to pull away every time their lips came into contact to tease and to arouse the other male beyond everything.

Sasuke growled in annoyance for not being able to kiss his lover who would withdraw every time he wanted to capture those stubborn and smirking lips, adding more fuel to his frustration.

He tightened his hold on Kyuubi's hips, pulling the others body flush against his own with a fierce determination to end the game in his favor.

Sasuke swiftly switched their positions, sitting Kyuubi on the counter and placing his legs around his waist Sasuke grinded his hips into the others, while his hands trailed the redhead's sides.

"Sasuke" Kyuubi whined playfully, not pleased with the change of the situation and stubbornly tried to push him off.

"Hn" Sasuke was feeling all superior because of his advantage and proceeded to ravish his lovers tanned neck. "Kiss me and I might reconsider it"

Kyuubi licked his lips and smacked Sasuke's ass, hard "Let go and I might"

He knew that Sasuke liked rough treatment, honestly, that kinky side of him turned him even more, and if he wanted to get what he desired he needed to play it out well.

Sasuke's insides were bubbling with joy, not that he would show or admit it for that matter, at how everything seemed to fall in the places without any awkwardness or any kind of discomfort as if they were not apart form each other at all, as if that period of their break-up did not exist in their world at all.

"Fine" he ground out, untangling himself from Kyuubi and stepped away with his arms crossed. He did not want to sound as eager as he was and for once, he was glad for his poker face and stern, not wavering voice.

Kyuubi jumped off the counter, flashed him his best blinding smile, and when he bounced up to him, that smile replaced a sly one.

Kyuubi raised his hand to admire and caress others firm jaw line, this gesture served like some sort of distraction from his true intentions, while Sasuke stared at him with a calculating gaze trying to decipher and foresee what was in store for him; Kyuubi was unpredictable like that.

Soon Sasuke found himself pushed against the same counter he was occupying recently, next to the same half eaten fruit. He narrowed his eyes, locking them with others equally wild and naughty ones "What are you doing?" escaped his lips before he even had a chance to stop himself from voicing that aloud.

Kyuubi snickered sauntering forward and placing his hands on the others lean torso, his fingers rapidly working to discard that damn towel, which was covering and shielding other parts of Sasuke's body from his eyes "You'll see"

Kyuubi fell on his knees, once the towel was out of his sight, admiring the others flawless body, displayed solely for _him_ and his eyes. He tilted his head upwards to face Sasuke, and if you looked hard, enough you could distinguish a faint trace of pink on his paper white cheeks.

Kyuubi's eyes were dancing with mirth, his fingers twitching with need to touch, to caress, to feel the others skin, to scar him, to mark him that others could see that he was his, that he once again belonged to him, and nothing else, just him and _for_ him.

His eyes landed on the half eaten and forgotten fruit, his arm reaching to pick it up from the counter and pulling it back into in his sight after testing its flavor with the tip of his finger. He could feel Sasuke's eyes boring in to his skull, demanding and urging him to stop his games and carry on with matters that are more important; he smirked, Sasuke never was the patient one.

Kyuubi took a small bite from the peach, ignoring the death glares he was receiving, he was certain if he delayed everything for one more minute, he might see a fuming Sasuke, which was always a sight to see.

"Delicious" he responded, his tongue darting out to lick it off that still lingering sweet taste off his lips, while his right hand hovered over the fully erect member, his eyes never leaving the ebony one's, when his hand squeezed golden fruits juice all over the hard member.

Sasuke stiffened when he felt a warm liquid dripping down his heated flesh and tights, his arms searching for a secure hold onto the kitchen counter, his eyelids fluttering shut when a lustful moan escaped his already parted lips.

After throwing the fruit out, Kyuubi licked and sucked on his fingers trying to get rid of the sweetness from them, lips formed into the visible smirk, which promised, much more than he was currently doing.

Kyuubi brushed one of his fingers along the erection and coated it with the sweetened nectar "Now that's more than delicious," he exclaimed before that finger disappeared into his mouth.

Sasuke cracked one of his eyes open "Kyuu…" he almost whined,_ almost_; how dare he toy with him and prevent from reaching the high of the pleasure.

Kyuubi grinned and decided not to torture Sasuke anymore, so after making the 'aye, captain' sign, he licked the head of Sasuke's cock, circling his tongue in slow motion with occasional small bites in between, not wanting to miss any spot which could be left unclean.

Sasuke swallowed audibly, tongue darting out to wet his suddenly dry lips, his breath was already irregular with deep inhalations of air, because sometimes he just forgot to breathe altogether. His mind raced with all the incoherent thoughts swirling them at the impossible speed and his pulse was erratic as never before.

"Fuck" he hissed, throwing his head back to let out a lustful moan "Fuck, fuck, _and fuck!_" How he missed it, how he needed it, how could he live without being so close to Kyuubi was beyond his comprehension.

Sasuke gasped, his eyes impossibly wide as he felt Kyuubi engulfing him whole "Oh God" he muttered as one of his hands covered his mouth for being so loud. Even when his clouded mind with all the hunger for the man in-between his tights, he was still enough conscious about his actions.

"I want to _hear_ you" Kyuubi glared at Sasuke "I want to hear every sound that your dirty mouth can come up and I want to hear how my name rolls of your sharp tongue"

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared as well not wanting to comply, like a stubborn bastard he was "Finish it off or I'll do it my self" he threatened and Kyuubi knew better than to doubt his words.

Sasuke smirked in victory when Kyuubi sighted running his hand trough his red hair and began to pout "Good boy" he praised patting him on the head and chuckled when his hand was instantly smacked away - feisty as ever.

In a blink of an eye Sasuke was forced to growl and let out a breathless moan when he was once again surrounded by the tight and experienced mouth forcing him to go deeper in it, sending shivers down his spine and making his toes to curl into the balls.

"Kyuu…ah" Sasuke's hips jerked upwards when more pressure was applied to his member, his muscles tensing and stretching as his back arched in the process and after few more thrusts he came with a half yell with the "Oh God, I love you" which was quickly drowned in the sea of his moans.

After his orgasm washed off him, with half lidded eyes he glanced at the Kyuubi whom was sill kneeling on the floor and in-between his tights basking in the glory of the aftermath.

Sasuke slid down off the counter, too lazy to move with his still somewhat wobbly legs, and pulled the other to sit on his lap. His tongue greedily lapped at the corners of Kyuubi's lips to clean off the remains of his semen, loving the mixed taste of it.

Kyuubi stayed silent and shifted closer to his lover embracing everything he had to offer, and a tiny smile formed on his lips when he felt two identical heartbeats beating a the same time.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi stirred opening his eyes to let out a yawn, his vision still blurred, and clouded with sleep and from what he could make out it was quite after the midnight.

He turned his head to the left side where he knew that Sasuke was sleeping and brushed his bangs out of his face. It was somewhat strange to see the raven with a goofy smile adoring his beautiful and perfectly sculptured face; somehow, he felt the need to smack him just to see it replaced with annoyance and irritation.

Nah, he could not do that.

Well, not now.

Slowly he untangled himself from Sasuke's possessive embrace not wanting to wake him up and replaced his presence with a huge pillow, for some time this will do.

Stretching his sore muscles he waked out of his room and downstairs with the though to find something to occupy himself with. He needed to kill off his insomniac side as soon as possible, because he did not fancy walking like a dead zombie that had recently crawled out of his grave after one hundred years of dead sleep.

His eye caught a sight of his guitar and he could not remember when the last time he played was.

Ah, it was only a couple of times after their break-up; it hurt too much to refresh this subject.

After picking it up, he sat on the couch in the living room, which was in the far end of the house from his room; he did not want to disturb Sasuke's sleep.

He brushed his fingers against it, checking if he remembered how it to play, when the memories about him and Sasuke flooded his mind without his notice.

Kyuubi recalled playing some of his composed songs for Sasuke and their special occasions and sometimes even after their lovemaking if he had enough strength left or if Sasuke asked him to do it with promises of something kinky.

He searched his mind for what he could play and the only song that came into his mind was the same one he played after he left Sasuke to drown his misery and look at them now…

Were they together or…?

There still were some doubts in his head. No matter what he did, they did not disappear.

Kyuubi let out a sight, contemplating what to do, because he will have to face Sasuke eventually and grace him with all the answers he so badly wanted to delay. He did not want to make any mistakes anymore, which might be so significant to determine their future.

What was that saying…? You should live your life to your fullest that there will not be any regrets. Moreover, what was he doing?

A chuckle escaped his lips as his calloused and skilled fingers started to play the instrumental part of the song. This song reflected them and he briefly wondered if they could sort this out or it always remain reflected by the lyrics of this song.

"_Repeatedly as always, I only caused you grief as always  
I must have even hurt you. I remain unable to move  
Why does your touch pain me so__?"_

His rich voice sang memorized lines of the song, throwing in his indecisions and his love into the mix as his eyelids fluttered shut.

"_Surely it's because I was afraid of repeating history and losing you" _

His voice wavered for second while his trembling fingers played the strings of the guitar non-stop, making it feel his pain as well.

"_We wiped away unforgettable days by nestling close together  
You held my hand without any questions__"_

His heartbeat increased and this time he could not stop his voice from cracking, his lips trembling and afraid to sing the most important part of the song, because those words stung too deep into his heart reopening still not healed wounds and at the same time reminding him how fragile their relationship was.

"_Even if your feelings grow distant tomorrow  
Surely, my love will remain unchanged  
Even I pass from your heart tomorrow  
Surely, my love will remain unchanged  
I will walk together, the future not promised  
It keeps walking together, to future in which you are __..."_

Kyuubi swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat, eyes brimming with tears while his body trembled with suppressed emotions. He drew out a shaky breath in attempt to get rid of that heaviness off his chest that was threatening to choke or to strangle him.

"_Along with the painful things - almost to the point of forgetting -  
I am thinking of you  
The more I count the nights, on which we do not meet,  
Anxiety grows in my chest  
Collecting different types of loneliness, please don't cry alone  
No matter how far apart we are, let's go on believing in each other__"_

His head hung low, his bangs covering half of his face and trails of tears, his once rich and deep voice was now below the whisper, while the droplets of water were decorating his dark red guitar.

"_I want to remain smiling like this somehow  
Without hurting you  
Those emotions that had faded away with time,  
I don't want to feel them again__"_

Kyuubi stiffened when he felt someone embrace him reassuringly from behind, making his fingers abruptly to stop playing, but he instantly relaxed when a familiar scent reached his nose.

He tried his best to control himself from crying out his eyes in front of Sasuke, but no avail. He was far too lost and confused in his thoughts and not knowing what to do or how to act without hurting himself or anyone and at the same time to avoid significant mistakes.

Kyuubi put the guitar away and shifted his position so that he was sitting on his knees. Not daring to face Sasuke yet, he snaked his hands around the slender neck and without any words, he placed his head on his shoulder, soaking the silky material with his tears.

"Kyuu, what-"

"Just hold me" he managed to choke out "_please_…"

-

_Please have eyes only for me_

_Please do not let go of my hand__…_

-

* * *

I edited the last column of the song and these two last lines Kyuubi's said in his mind.

**Cheru-chan – **your review flattered my creative side, thank you! It makes me want to improve more.  
**makebelievegirl** – maybe he is, only Neji knows that. About the guilt thing, until Naruto didn't catch him red-handed, he can't accuse him. And no, I'm not on Neji's side. –hides-  
**fluffy-lover82192 – **it's always nice to have some new fans. Yeah, Neji isn't that discreet, isn't he?  
**inumoon3 –** thatmysterious person would lurk in the chapters for a while. I am trying to update as fast as I can until I have ideas for the story. It's a way to avoid the laziness and writers block.  
**BitterSweet27 –** yeah, it wasn't his father. You'll have to wait longer till that person would be revealed.  
**Dayxxdreamer – **thank you for reviewing  
**yaoi4evaneva – **I don't want to spoil it, so you'll have to read to find out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter X:

**Like A Deep Desire, My Chest Tightens Again**

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyuubi glanced at the grayish sky with a smile gracefully dancing on his lips and for once, he did not care if he looked like an idiot who was jumping up and down, in the middle of the busy square, with his hands outstretched as if he wanted to embrace the whole sky.

He wanted to shout, he wanted to scream aloud for all to hear how happy and madly in love he is. Kyuubi ignored all the glares or sheepish laughs coming his ways, because deep inside he felt satisfaction from all the sour faces he saw, feeling the need to rub off his happiness into their faces.

What a show off.

Over one week had passed from his reunion with Sasuke and less than a week from that accident involving a flushed and handcuffed Naruto, and Kiba's drunken advances.

A few days ago, he spoke with Kiba. That resulted at the loss of more of his dearest friend's brain cells, a head-splitting headache and his rampage in Kiba's house and a lot of traumatized dogs, equally mad Kiba's older sister who vowed to do much _more_ than to castrate them as dogs if they ever dared to solve their problems anywhere near her house.

It was not a pretty sight to see.

At least Kiba had apologized to Hinata, who after initial shock and struggles had accepted his apology and offering of piece. She was too nice in his opinion and he gladly purposed to smack him a few times for a good measure – and up till now Kiba is always sober and just a mere sight of alcohol makes him shiver in disgust.

Kyuubi stopped his ministrations and exhaled audibly, his eyes never leaving the sky and its changing color. That left only one problem – Naruto.

He could not say that he still hated him for that day, when he had walked on them, but he was sure that he could not promise that he would not rip his head off if this scenario were to repeat again.

What kind of friend he was? Who for the loved one would sacrifice whatever bonds were necessary if that meant that this person was always by his side; not one of the best kinds.

He knew that he should be ashamed for that, because Naruto in return would do so much more than he could ever imagine, with that dazzling smile of his and lit up eyes proudly exclaiming 'what are friends for?' and he would be grateful for that, just simply grateful. It should be sufficient. He had nothing more to offer to him, because everything else already belonged to Sasuke.

Kyuubi picked a slow pace, determined to speak to Naruto, but not determined enough to rush the inevitable meeting. What should he say in the first place? _I am sorry_. What for - he is not feeling guilty, not at all. _We should be friends again_. No, they still have their bond. _Forget about everything._ He was not sure if he could do that.

His footsteps halted abruptly, his idiotic smile wavering as his eyes scanned his calloused fingers. What was there to ask? Nothing came to his mind; his mind already blank.

Why should he be the one to strike up the conversation? He thought anxiously, frowning at this particular thought. He will let Naruto do all the talking and than see, what he should do with the entire situation. That should do.

Kyuubi sighted, kicking a small piece of rock, which so happened to cross his path, forward into the distance until it disappeared into the sea of hurried footsteps. He paid no heed to all the people who bumped or pushed him forward, it was the busiest time of the day, and proceeded to glance at the glass-cases of shops with a particular interest in the art galleries.

Not anyone knew about his obsession with paintings, not that he boasted about it back and forth to everyone he knew – oh no – his beloved possessions had their own holy place in his house dedicated solely to them and far from everyone's prying eyes.

Kyuubi could spend his all of his savings if only he could acquire an item that had caught his attention. It was like being a drug addict, only this did not damage his health – excluding those times when he had been on a diet, because he was short on money – and resulted into emptying his bank account or borrowing from some kind of generous soul.

He was not some kind of person who only colleted an old pieces of art, his mainly interest was into today's modern art and its expressive ways to convey their views of concepts of society or simply fan fictional world – these were his favorite themes.

Kyuubi's heart skipped a beat when his eyes captured a newly established art gallery and curiosity started to swell in his body and before he could register what was happening around him, his feet were already unconsciously carrying him closer to the doorstep of the modern looking building.

He stilled for a moment, promises to Sasuke to stop investing his money into such unnecessary thing rung through his head. However, if he only looked around and inspected what it had to offer in case some of his friends suddenly found themselves in dire need of paintings, he could voice his opinion whether it was worth to waste their time going here instead of going to the other gallery, which would definitely satisfy their needs.

Kyuubi smirked; his logic was flawless as always.

Suddenly, his eyes widened and his body went rigid as he stared speechless in awe at the painting that astounded him. With light steps, as not to create any sounds with his shoes, on the perfectly polished marble, he swiftly moved straight towards the revealed beauty.

A lone, expressionless dark-haired male beauty with a paper white skin tone, who was gracefully dancing in the pitch-dark sky over an army of well-armed soldiers, slaughtering them with precise and skillful movements as he was handling his sword like a wind, wearing equally dark attire decorated with fresh prints of the spilled blood. His silver sword was shining so brightly up in the sky as the non-existent moon itself, making it like a day, and at the same time reflecting the pained expressions of dying soldiers, who collapsed on the dirt covered ground when they got the last glimpse of their attacker in their field of vision. (1)

He was such unearthly beauty, he breathed out.

Right next to that painting appeared the exact male but this time in the different setting. This time, he was lying on his back under the moonlight, on top of the old, leafless tree, reading a comedy book with a taunting smirk plastered on his pale, uncommon features, and he was sure, if the black unnamed swordsman were a live being, he would hear his deep and husky laugh carried away by the wind. (2)

A truly splendid and breath taking piece of art.

"Like what you see?" a husky voice rang through his ears, making his body react instinctively by punching whoever was standing right behind him. He hated when somebody unknown walked into his personal bubble without his permission, a rule he made for himself from the early days.

Kyuubi turned around to glare at the intruder, but stopped immediately when dark pools of eyes met his fierce ruby ones. Unfortunately, it seemed that the man was quick enough to avoid his punch and had sharp reflexes as well.

"You were so engrossed with these paintings that I couldn't help myself," answered the pale boy with a blank expression on his face, but he perfectly knew that he was smirking and inwardly laughing at him with a mocking tone in it.

Kyuubi seized him up and down, frowning at the man who was facing him with a smile, obviously a fake one, about his age and almost a perfect copy of Sasuke, almost perfect, because Sasuke was much more intimidating and slightly a better looking too.

"What do you want?" he gritted out wanting to get rid of this annoying, pestering boy and further indulge himself into admiring 'the unknown swordsman' as he dubbed him; there wasn't any name tag under it to prove him wrong.

"Do you like him?"

Kyuubi was puzzled for a moment, unsure what the other man was inquiring to know and as if sensing his confusion the dark-haired male with a flick of his wrist pointed towards 'the unknown swordsman's' painting. He felt a blush surfacing on his cheeks, because for a second he thought that he was asking about his boyfriend, Sasuke. You are a moron, he muttered to himself.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes "What of it?"

"I'll give you one of these" dark eyes once again traveled to the mentioned paintings "If you accept my proposal"

Proposal my ass, he growled. "Fuck off"

"Oh my, how impropriate of me not to introduce myself" he bowed in old-fashionable way and kneeled down on his knee "I'm Sai, the owner of this gallery and the author of this exhibition"

Despite all the gallantry, everything about Sai just screamed 'fake' as if he was some kind of programmed robot to act according to its instruction.

"What do you want from me?"

"Only to drink a cup of whatever you prefer"

"No"

"As friends, nothing more or less"

Kyuubi stole a masked glance at the paintings and cursed his obsessions and inability to say 'no' when it came to these mentioned obsessions. "Why?"

"Because you're a piece of art yourself"

Even though Sai was playing dirty, hence the attempt to literary buy him, he was a man who intrigued him and he like bold and daring ones, who could throw down a challenge.

"Fine" he added with a hint of amusement in his voice, he could spare some time to play with him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto fidgeted under Kyuubi's gaze, feeling how his temper was rising with every passing minute and he did not know how much longer he would contain himself.

Twenty minutes had already passed and neither of them said a single word, calculating and analyzing each other's actions with blank stares and stiff movements. The tension was so thick and visible, that it was hardly any air left to breathe; his throat itched with soreness, his mouth dry as desert and once in a while he would part his mouth to make sure it wasn't stick together, his palms hot and sweaty from all the anxiety boiling in his mind.

He wanted to talk, to break this deafening and strangling silence, but all of his struggles were fruitless. He felt like helpless, dying fish with a dire need for water, mortified that its last minutes were already running out; pathetic, he was_ that_ pathetic.

Kyuubi sighted tiredly, his mood already dropped, and with a hint of irritation, he started to speak.

"Listen" he stopped shortly to gain Naruto's attention, he did not want to talk with a wall "I don't hate you, I admit, that I was mad, really mad at you and Sasuke, but more importantly I was frustrated at myself for my foolishness and inability to choose" Damn, so much for his plan to make Naruto to talk first.

Naruto stayed silent, not daring to interrupt his friend's speech, trying to comprehend why something as trivial as this came between them and was set against each other.

Besides, informing that he already knew some small bits about their relationship and moreover, that he had a meeting with a _man_ who triggered their enmity with each other was like signing yourself a death wish and it did not matter how worthless his life was, he sill wanted to live that life until the end.

Kyuubi's eyelids fluttered shut and after he silently counted from one to ten, he began to speak again "Despite all the jealousy fueling my blood and my amendable errors, Sasuke and I decided to start anew and…." One part of his mind shouted at him for not giving Naruto a friendly advise to stay the fuck away from his property, but he drowned that voice and tried to collect himself together.

Kyuubi could not afford to lose his best friend, not like that, not after what they overcame together. He will not give in for those hollow voices.

"Naruto" his voice slightly cracked, but was instantly masked with a colder and more determined one "Promise me, that if I ever loose my mind and jealousy consumes my being, you'll stop me before I do something inappropriate"

That loud, coated with malice voice he used to hear in the past was his constant accomplice in his mind nowadays, bringing too much painful memories about the man he swore to erase along with his past. (3)

"What are you-?

"You perfectly know that I have some serious issues with holding my temper"

"Kyuu-"

"_Promise_ me, Naruto"

"I promise"

"Good, now give me a hug"

"Get off, you're choking me"

"You deserved it"

"Jerk"

Naruto was still puzzled about Kyuubi's strange request, but quickly brushed it off as one of the many bizarre quirks he had yet to decipher. All that mattered now that all misunderstandings had cleared off.

"How are things between you and Neji going?"

Naruto stiffened, but luckily, it went unnoticed by Kyuubi "Fine, I guess"

What could he say? It was never-ending routine. Strange how oddly everything fit so perfectly into places as if it couldn't' go the other way around; like each piece of puzzle had its destined place to reside in.

Neji still called, left messages, inquired to know where he is, with whom and for how long. He wanted to know every detail and aspect of his life like a fallowing shadow. As if he was waiting for a chance to catch him red-handed and then boast how his sharp senses will not ever let him down, although, he neglected this thought as fast as it came.

Moreover, their relationship has not progressed either, looking back with reminiscence about being together for one year, it stalled with uncertainness as to which way they were heading off. However, according to others, him being still naïve, he wanted to believe and have faith that this relationship will move on and to make certain it could reach the highs he wanted; he tried to put a lot of effort in it as well.

"Is he still bugging you?"

"No!" Naruto shouted, standing straight up. "He has changed a bit" he bit the inside of his cheek, a sort of punishment for his lies "And…he isn't as demanding as before"almost sincere smile "and we can actually hold a conversation without any arguments. "

More lies sprouted from his mouth, leaving its bitterness in its wake. It was never so easy for him to lie, and so persuasively for that matter, so why it was different now? What has changed?

Naruto did not want to change; he was perfectly fine this way. He worshiped security more than anything did.

"It's your life Naruto, and you damn perfectly know my opinion about him. But if you're satisfied with what you have so be it"

Suddenly Naruto's mobile phone's ringtone went off noting him about the received text message and he silently thanked to whoever saved him from the avoidance of this topic was a blessing soul sent straight off from the heavens – except not this time.

Damn it!

_From: Bastard  
To: Idiot  
Tomorrow I am taking you to skate on the ice; I will be at your place at noon._

Wait…what? No way in hell he was going to go anywhere with that bastard and to do something behind Kyuubi's back. How he knows his home address? Is he some kind of stalker or what?

"Is something wrong?"

"Ha-ha "he rubbed his neck nervously "You know how Tsunade acts when she's too drunk to notice that water tastes the same as her precious sake? She thinks that right now I'm fucking some unknown male and started to babble about the protections and all…" It was a part of the truth, because whenever Tsunade was excessively drunk, she will begin to expand his horizon and it was a legit excuse to use.

"Yeah, I know"

He took his mobile phone and began to type.

_To: Fuck off  
Stop bothering me, you jerk! I have to attend__ more serious matters than to see you perverted face –AGAIN. So, back off and stalk somebody else for your sick activities._

"It is that bad?" Inquired Kyuubi, stretching his sore muscles with his eyes closed in relaxation.

"You have no idea"

His ringtone went off again and he tried to resist the urge to tear his hair out of frustration.

What had he done to deserve this?

_From: Bastard  
To: Hn.  
So, are you trying to convince me what of a coward you are or that you are afraid to embarrass yourself in front of me? Nice try, moron._

Oh, that is it, that bastard is going down!

_To: Asshole  
You wish, bastard. I am going to wipe that smirk off your pretty face by kicking your sorry ass so much, that it bleeds. Prepare to lose your dignity, because boy oh boy, you will not have any when I will finish with you.  
P.S. the winner takes it all!_

"What's with the sudden change? Are you on drugs or what?"

"Nah just remembered something funny. I'm hungry, you want something?"

Kyuubi shook his head and Naruto went off to the kitchen to have some ramen. Halfway to the kitchen, he got a sudden feeling that he forgot about something important, but could not exactly point out what it was. He shrugged it off, probably nothing important.

Then, when he was halfway to finish his meal, the realization struck him like lighting, his mind wheeling to remember the contents of bastards sent message.

Did he mean skating on cold and slippery surface? Were your every inaccurate movement might lead to painful landings on the hard ice, sore body and severe injuries? Were you had to be at safe distance and look out for others, who might enjoy throwing you off balance and spraying with crystals of ice? Moreover, utter humiliation in front of everyone.

How could he fall for something like that? He had no idea whatsoever.

"I'm dead," he groaned aloud receiving a funny look from Kyuubi.

Moreover, what was the worst, you might ask? He absolutely did not know how to skate or had been on the ice for that matter. Nevertheless, the principle of balance looks the same as with roll-skaters. God, he hoped so.

"I'm_ so_ dead"

* * *

(1-2) it's from short anime by Studio 4°C, Kigeki. (You can find it on youtube). I recommend you to watch it.  
(3) Let's say that Kyuubi had a traumatic past.

**A/N:** Sai isn't related to Sasuke in any way here, so they're strangers; he's quite important figure here. Kyuubi isn't as stable as it seems and who knows, maybe he'll overcome it?

**fluffy-lover82192** – translation of Cassis by Gazette. I don't like to rush it, so it will take some time to develop some feelings for each other; it's more realistic I think.  
**makebelievegirl**– yeah, he's going to get burned one way or another way. The only question is how much damage he will receive and how it will affect him. Don't worry; there won't be any explicit scenes of them in the story, but it was necessary for Kyuubi.  
**narutovixen**– Yeah he deserves, but it will take time to get there. He needs to grow up a back-bone and stand firmly on the ground and only then to fix his love life; if I'm making any sense.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter XI:

**Sunflowers Don't Give In When The Sun Blazes Down On Them**

- - - - - - - - - -

"You came" welcomed him Sai, again with one of his fake smiles, his eyes dull and his gaze so distant and detached, that it sent chills down his spine.

Kyuubi snorted and crossed his arms with clear disdain on his face and looked around the gallery. He found it strange that it was so unfrequented and he could not place the reason why it was so. Clearly, people could not distinguish true masterpieces of art from the amateur ones. What a shame.

Sai slowly stood up and placed his sketchpad on the nearest table, which was covered with neatly organized piles of his other unfinished works, and stretched his sore muscles that became too stiff during the time he was sketching. He had a bad habit of working in not very comfortable positions or places for that matter, but in this way the results were far greater than he had anticipated and that was far important than his aching body.

"But it makes one wonder for what reasons you came here"

"Don't flatter yourself," answered Kyuubi stopping to glare at the shorter boy. "I already have the one I desired to have"

"Is that so?" a smirk appeared on his face for a split second but it quickly replaced his blank face "Do you mind to wait for a little until I close the gallery?"

Kyuubi shook his head and with a last glance thrown at him, Sai disappeared from his vision. He looked around in search to find something to occupy himself with (he simply cannot stay still and wait) but to his disappointment he found nothing. All the paintings he already studied the previous time and the only thing that left was Sai's desk.

Now he was not a nosy person, but boredom combined with curiosity was a dangerous combination. Besides, that person was too suspicious and it will not hurt to test the waters before diving in.

Kyuubi carefully picked up some sheets of papers and quickly skipped through them. Demons, warriors, powerful lords and kings, vampires and other not identified creatures – all of them surrounded the same darkness with a hint of spilled blood, and every single of them was without a nametag.

Kyuubi frowned, picking some sheets from another pile and there again, like a repeated cycle every sketch was in the same order as the previous ones, from the ones with light thematic to the bloodier and darker ones. What was with him and the darker themes? Seriously, it will not hurt for him to view the world with more colorful shades over those cold ones it seemed he preferred to use.

"What.Are.You.Doing?"

Sheets of paper soundlessly hit the floor, scattering around Kyuubi, while he stared with wide eyes at Sai, too immobile to move.

Damn, he cursed inwardly. He was so engrossed in those sketches, that he forgot that Sai could return any minute.

Sai responded with a fierce glare and gritted his teeth "What were you doing?"

For the first time Kyuubi was scared and it was not easy to intimidate him, but just a simple glance at those dark eyes looking directly at him with burning venom, left him speechless.

He stared as Sai without further glance at him dropped on his knees to collect all of the sheets with precise movements, as not to ruin any of them – they seemed so precious to him. Moreover, he mildly wondered why at that exact moment he was comparing papers color with skin tone of Sai's and how his skillful and perfect arms touched all of the sketches without leaving any prints on its surface.

Kyuubi squatted down to offer his help, hence that it was his fault in the first place, and before he could pick up any sheet of paper his hand was caught in a vice grip.

"Don't.Touch.Them"

Kyuubi turned his head away, not saying anything.

From the corner of his eye, he saw that Sai was rearranging the order of the sketches according to the exact pattern he saw before placing them on the same pile they had been taken.

"Next time refrain yourself from touching my sketches or any property," he explained with a twitching smile on his pale features "and we won't have any misunderstandings"

Kyuubi mechanically nodded unsure of what to expect after such outburst from the seemingly emotionless boy.

"Shall we?"

"Huh?"

"There's a small café down this street"

"Oh"

The walk to the café was uncomfortably quiet and it was maddening not to know if Sai was still mad or offended for what he did. Another part of his mind refused to acknowledge the fact that he was concerned about what Sai though about him. It was a bad start and it was evident.

The table they chose was far at the end and with less people around them. Good, he hated when the outsiders interrupted him.

Kyuubi looked around while Sai was talking with a man, who seemed to be the owner of this café. He found this occurrence strange itself; because he did not seem that type of person who would voluntary engage him in a conversation. From what he had observed, Sai was more the lonely and reserved person who had trouble with expressing his lack of emotions to other people, but he could perfectly do it through his paintings.

The more he stared at the speaking boy, his occasional fake smiles or twitching body, the more he found himself comparing him with Sasuke. Moreover, it was not good, because he knew that Sasuke hated when somebody compared him with anyone else and that is exactly what he was doing now.

Kyuubi closed his tired eyes, willing that thoughts about Sai would disperse along with strange feelings of affinity.

What the fuck was wrong with him?

Maybe he was just tired of everything around him. Yeah, that is all.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Kyuubi opened one of his eyes tiredly, purposely stalling the time before answering, "I was, until you came"

"Too bad then" Sai answered nonchalantly feigning a sight of disappointment "You'll have to tolerate me until I feel that our deal left me satisfied"

"Oh?"

"You don't mind that I already place our orders?"

"Do I have any choice, now?"

Sai lifted his eyes to meet Kyuubi's and smirked "Not if I can help it"

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes observing Sai, but said nothing back to him, at least for now, and picked his cup of what seemed to be either hot chocolate or something made from cacao. Inhaling the sweet smell of drink he licked his suddenly dry lips, took a small sip of it as if testing the contents of the presented cup, and was pleasantly surprised to find the drink not too sweet, but not bitter either; just as he liked.

"Do you come here often?"

"Depends if I have business here," he gestured to the man he was talking previously "He buys some of my work and provides me with need supplies"

Kyuubi took another glance at the man who looked out of his thirties, wearing designed uniform for male waiters, and took notice of gentle features on his face. He was one of those polite, well-mannered and honest people who achieved everything they had without any complaints enduring the hard work they had to do. He did not look that rich to have some spare money to invest in those expensive paintings, but who was he to talk when he spent most of his savings on that.

"So…" Kyuubi drawled out placing his cup on the table and turning his gaze to look through the window "What do you want from me?"

"I think I already told you"

"You know, soon you'll be out of paintings if you give them away so freely"

"Who said that it's usual occurrence?"

Kyuubi shrugged, not feeling the need to continue their meaningless conversation and finished his drink.

It was strange. He did not feel comfortable with Sai, but it was not that unbearable that he could not stand to be by his side for a minute. No, it was more like the case with hot chocolate, right on the spot..

"Can we go now?"

"Sure"

It emerged that Sai had already paid for both of them claiming that it was his idea to ask him out here, so he should take full responsibility for it and after good amount of persuasion, Sai still firmly stood on his ground leaving Kyuubi heaving a sight and throwing his hands in the air out of exasperation.

The walk back seemed shorter than before and Kyuubi wondered if it had something to with the end of their supposed deal. Sai was once again silent all the way, avoiding looking directly at him while pretending to look interested in something that was ahead of them.

When the gallery came in to the view, Sai stopped in front of him with one of those 'polite' smiles and with a sickening voice asked for him to wait for him outside until he brings him the painting he had promised yesterday. It seemed, that he was trying not to repeat the same mistake twice, clearly saying to stay out of his business.

"I think this one suits you the best" Sai's voice broke his train of thoughts, holding the wrapped painting in his stretched hands for him to take. "I hope you won't be disappointed"

"Thank you" Kyuubi accepted it with giddiness to see which one of the 'the unknown swordsman's' paintings he got to add to his collection until he noticed a white envelope attached to the other side of the wrapped painting.

He felt his curious fingers tracing the smooth surface of the envelope in hopes to find something written on it, but there was none.

"It's incase you needed something from me" explained Sai with evident amusement in his voice.

"Hmm"

- - - - - - - - - -

"I still can believe that you asked me out"

"What? I _did_ not" audibly exhaled Sasuke willing that this day ended just as quickly as it did start. Moreover, that moron, who was starting to piss him off, did not do any good to his rapidly decreasing mood. What was he thinking when he sent him the message to him?

"Don't get me wrong, idiot "he glared for a good measure. God knows what can be running through that dumb blond head of his "I just want us to start anew, seeing how you're friends with Kyuubi and all. Nothing more" It is not as if he would say 'Hey Naruto, thanks for the help I really appreciate it' – no way in hell. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah, yeah" Naruto flailed around with his arms in front of Sasuke to get his point across, whatever he was trying to prove "It's not that I want you to jump me again" he stuck his tongue out in a playful manner.

"Oh?"

"For your information, bastard" he paused dramatically in attempt to create tension between them "I have a boyfriend too. Didn't I tell you?"

If Sasuke was surprised, it didn't show on his face "No"

"Why do you think I was trying to kick your ass that day?"

"Because you're feisty and played hard to get?"

"WHAT?"

Sasuke shrugged it off and went ahead off them. Well, at least he was starting to look directly into his eyes when he was talking to him, not that it made any difference to him, certainly not.

The minute they left Naruto's apartment, he was so fidgety around him and he will not directly look at him as if he wanted to delay or to avoid something. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you having second thoughts about skating?"

"No, why would I?" he answered coolly, not making eye contact again and not letting to show that on the inside he was almost hyperventilating because of bastards ability to read him.

"So, the fact that you're going the wrong way isn't related at all?" he smirked crossing his arms in the challenging manner.

"Huh?" Naruto stilled and blinked cutely, turning his head around to look at his surroundings. Sure, as the bastard had pointed out, he was heading the opposite way. From his current position, he could clearly see the building of 'doom' cackling and waiting for him to snap his pretty neck or any part of his body on the hard surface.

Oh, fuck.

"Smartass"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at Naruto's choice of words as if saying 'why thank you' and grabbing Naruto by his hand he dragged him to stand in the long queue, incase the blond changed his mind and decided to run away from him.

Naruto glanced at their interlinked fingers and suddenly the fear of embarrassing himself in front of other people did not seem so important anymore. He felt his mood go sour as his averted eyes wordlessly stared at their hands, his chest heaving with every intake of breath he took in, feeling hollowness ring through his now almost rigid body.

His eyelids fluttered shut, his feet carrying him on their own according the person who was pulling him forward, non to gently, but he didn't care, not at this point.

Naruto's mind almost went blank until he collided into something firm, his free hand grabbing someone for support and not letting hold of that person as if his life depended on it.

"Naruto, is something wrong?"

He shook his head; not trusting his voice yet, while his eyes scanned the surface of the ground, his right hand absentmindedly gripping hard on Sasuke's hip until he had realized what he had done retreating his hands as if it burned "Everything's fine" he mumbled, tugging his other hand harder to free it from Sasuke's grip.

Sasuke studied him for a moment, clearly not pleased with the answer, but he did not question him further. Maybe once they were on the ice the mood will change. He hoped so.

He tugged on Naruto's hand gesturing for him to follow, sometimes squeezing their hands together to reassure for whatever Naruto's mind was going through now, just not see him complaining about what insensitive jerk he was the whole time.

Sasuke paid for their tickets and rent of ice-skaters, dragging unresponsive Naruto along to change their shoes to the not occupied area of seats.

He felt as if he was dragging a stuffed animal with himself and it was starting to get on his nerves. When someone irritated him, his pissed off mood might kill whatever good intents he had towards the blonde-haired person from the start.

Besides, was he so boring to be around, that Naruto looked like he might fall asleep any minute if he left him alone for few minutes? He glared at the idiot who sat still and did not move a fucking inch from where he left him. Who does he thinks he is to have a right to treat him like that?

"_Change_" he growled, attracting some stares and murmurs from the passerby's, not as if he cared. He would flip them off for not minding their own business, but lucky for them that he was too well mannered to do so. "Do you hear me?"

"Huh?"

"If you won't change right away, I won't be responsible for the consequences"

"_Oh_" Naruto answered sheepishly scratching his neck, finally understanding in what situation he was. Still with a quiet "Thank you" he proceeded to put on his ice-skates.

He was glad that Sasuke did not make fun off him and seemed genially concerned about his well-being even if he tried to conceal it later on with his cold attitude.

"I'm done!" Naruto shouted energetically, throwing his hands in the air with a blinding grin plastered on his face, but with no intentions of leaving his currently occupied seat of security.

"Aren't you going to stand up?" inquired Sasuke with his narrowed eyes studying Naruto's features.

"You can go ahead; I'll catch up to you in a minute"

"How about, _no_"

"What? Why?"

"Do you honestly think that I'll leave you after I had to drag your ass here?" he asked with disbelief written on his face.

"_Fine_" Naruto slowly stood up; his legs a little wobbly, his hands' searching to grasp whatever was within his reach that would at least hold him steady until they reached the skating ring.

Sasuke watched him with amusement as Naruto tightened his hold on the rail to keep himself as straight as possible without raising any suspicions about his lack of experience, but failing miserably with every attempt.

Seriously, if he had mentioned hat he had no experience whatsoever, he would chosen other kind of attraction to express his gratitude he felt. Now, when that moron clearly lied through his clenched teeth and even promised a painful whooping of his ass, he did not intend to help him; nope, not happening.

Sasuke gracefully stood on the ice testing his ice-skaters to see if he recalled how to do it properly. A lot of time had passed since the last time he was on it, but it seemed that his body automatically remembered all the moves his mother had thought him when he was younger. Itachi was clearly not interested in such time wasting activity that could not be any use for him in the business world so his mother personally took initiative to invest her free time into teaching him. In addition, he was glad that finally those lessons had paid off.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who looked like a dear caught in the headlights, and with a sight, he started to slide towards him – troublesome.

"You fucking idiot"

"Fuck off"

"Come here"

"Huh?"

"I won't repeat myself twice"

"No"

"Scaredy-cat"

"What did you called me, bastard?"

"You heard me"

"Take that back"

"No"

"Why you-"

"And what are you going to do? Glare at me the whole time?"

"…."

"That shows how big of the threat you are"

"…."

"And where are your-"

"Fine, you win! Are you happy now? I do not know how to fucking skate with these things attached to my legs or moreover how to walk with them. Now you can gloat about it and threw it into my face"

"Took long enough for you to admit it"

"_Asshole_"

Fed up with everything, Sasuke yanked Naruto on the ice and wrapped his hands securely around his torso to hold him up in the place. He felt Naruto shivering in his hold, but no protests came out of his mouth.

"Now" Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear while adjusting their awkward position to the comfortable one "relax and follow my instructions"

"Easier said than done"

Sasuke chose to ignore that and focus more on moving their bodies together in synch without tripping. He was not as good teacher as his mother had been, so anything will do "try to copy my movements"

Naruto tightened his hold around Sasuke's shoulders in fear that he might let go of him and leave him in the centre of the ice to craw back on his own. However, it surprised him by how well he was handling this whole teaching process. Besides, he was glad to see that there were not as many people at this hour as he expected to see.

Soon he got the hang of it, at least basics of it, and could slide in a steady pace, but albeit still too slow to mach Sasuke's speed. Now that his fear had subsided, the lack of private space started to bother him a great deal.

Naruto blushed when he felt Sasuke whisper some words of praise he could not decipher and suddenly the hands on his hips became more heaver than before making his body shiver from the cool air surrounding them. Even if he could feel the heat, radiating from Sasuke's body, strangely his body still trembled from coldness and his fingers started to get numb.

"Now I'll let you slide more freely"

"No!" he shouted, clutching Sasuke's body even closer than before. He did not feel like he was ready to let go, not yet. "Don't let go"

"Fine"

Naruto could feel Sasuke's heart beating almost as fast as his thumping from his touch and somehow filling his body with warmness. He loosened his grip around Sasuke, opting to rest his hands on his shoulders and inspect Sasuke's body from up-close.

Sure, he saw a fair share of his pale body that fateful night, but back then he had been too shocked to comprehend what was happening and now it was different from then. He felt more secure and comfortable and it vaguely reprimanded of his parents presence when they were still alive.

His fingers twitched with the need to reach out and trace that flawless pale skin, the skin that was so different from his own, but he refrained himself from doing so. Because of his clumsiness, he pressed himself more into Sasuke. Thanks to his sudden mistake, he spotted an outline of tattoo on Sasuke's left shoulder and wondered why he had not spotted it before.

Sasuke swallowed hard, suddenly feeling thirsty, when he felt that idiot breathe on his neck and too close for his comfort. What was he doing? He mused, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

"Sasuke?" hummed Naruto, seemingly obvious too Sasuke's discomfort and growing problem.

"Yes?" he answered hoarsely unable to voice long coherent thoughts aloud.

"Can I see your tattoo?"

Sasuke nodded in response, too quickly he might add, wanting to it to be over it as soon as possible, because he did not know how much longer he could hold his front.

Naruto's eyes lit up and soon his warm fingers were pushing Sasuke's shirts collar out of his way to get a decent view of it. When that was done, he shyly placed his fingers on the others flesh felling it stiffen under his touch; he started to trace small patterns around it in attempt to make Sasuke relax and he almost chuckled when he felt that he was succeeding in doing it.

Sasuke's mind was screaming at him to throw Naruto away or to dump him on the ice, but his body went rigid and unable to move once Naruto's fingers encountered his skin. Therefore, he stayed silent, enduring Naruto's slow and mind-killing torture, forcing to block out the mental images his mind tried to supply him at this very moment.

Nevertheless, it did not help him or his hormones for that matter.

Sasuke stared in horror as his hand raised itself and grabbed Naruto's neck, yanking his head closer to his. His eyes widened when he observed deliciously flushed whiskered cheeks, impossibly wide blue eyes with shock written in them, his parted trembling lips evoking a sudden need to nibble on them and run his tongue around the outline of them.

He could feel Naruto's hot breath coming in short puffs of air dancing on his lips and making them tingle in excitement and suppressed need. He licked his lips while his eyes were locked with Naruto's, shivering as the boys intent gaze fallowed every moment of his tongue and unconsciously applying the same pattern on his own.

Sasuke's forehead touched Naruto's, his eyes intensively boring in to the sea of others, their lips brushing, but not enough to count as the kiss. He felt Naruto take a sharp intake of breath, which vibrated, and mingled with Naruto's odor on his slightly shaky lips, making his head spin from all the dizziness that surrounded them both.

As his eyelids fluttered shut and his heartbeat increased tenfold, he closed the gap that separated them by claiming Naruto's lips. For a moment, neither of them moved from their spot, savoring the moment of others lips pressed against their own until someone of them started to move his lips awkwardly applying more pressure to them in attempt to coax the other to join him.

Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's upper lip, testing how it felt between his sinking teeth and not forgetting to lick the abused spot in a playful manner. Naruto growled, his hands tightly griping Sasuke's shoulders and forcing him to stop playing around and open his mouth for him to explore until he felt him surrender under his touch.

Mouths clashed without hesitation, tongues darted out to explore every crevice within their reach as their arms securely wrapped around each other bringing their bodies flush in a favor for more friction.

Someone moaned or maybe both of them as they solely focused on staying as close as possible as if stalling that was inevitable from the start, ending everything with a much needed intake of breath.

After the ecstasy wore off, Sasuke's equally wide eyes starred at Naruto's mirrored ones accepting the harsh reality that crashed down on their already too weak shoulders.

Wordlessly Naruto detached himself from Sasuke and with the little strength he had in his body and with his still unpolished skills of skating, he started to skate towards the exit.

Sasuke stood there astonished, still not fully comprehending what had occurred between them. "That wasn't supposed to happen" fell from his lips as he stared at retreating Naruto.

* * *

I, bet you're wondering why Naruto seemed so depressed at first? Its because he and Neji rarely went on dates and he wanted to experience everything new with his supposed 'love'. Well, at least he'll remember this date for long.

**HoshitheHorse – **you're very observant. Sai and Kyuu will get involved, but the question is if you'll like the outcome of it? SasuNaru sparks are flying, but until it lit ups the fire you'll have to wait.  
**fluffy-lover82192**– and I like unstable, but at the same time clinging to his sanity Kyuubi. Naruto isn't as dense as he seems, he simply doesn't want to see what is obvious.  
**Black-Dranzer-1119 – **heh, thank you. It's good to see familiar names sticking around with me.  
**SakuraNekoGirl09**– thank you for your review!  
**sulie – **um, it mans that you like that song or…? It's hard to interpret from one word…  
**Silenced by the Moon – **umm, maybe my mind is too perverted for opting to holding hands, so I went straight for the kiss. Gosh, they really deserved it.  
**shadowphoenix143 – **thank you for commenting more than once! Who wouldn't want to see some direct SasuNaru in their house? Now that I think about it, probably he only sane ones in his story are either Iruka (who I believe mentioned only what, twice?) or Sakura, who isn't a bitch in this story. And about those drinks, may the world never know.

Thank you for everyone who had spared some of their precious time to read my story. Reviews are much appreciated and are sent directly to my muse who in return presents me with the ideas for chapters. See you next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter XII:

**My Watch Had Stopped, When Did It Start Moving Again?**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sai just stood there without any motion blankly staring at the closed black oak doors in front of his face until his face scrunched up in disgust. He spared a glare at the offended object before turning around and walking away.

Audible sounds of moving feet's resounded in the barely lit gallery, sounds of shuffling and tapping became screeches hurtful to the ears, shattering beyond still and dead atmosphere surrounding entire room.

"_Damn it_!" echoed in the room followed by the sounds of shattering glass scattering all around the marble tiles.

"Damn it all" he breathed out in at attempt to calm himself down, his mind counting the breaths he took in and out, his muscles started to lose their stiffness along with his slowing heartbeat rate.

His chair creaked when he leaned more into it, eyes darting to see the inflicted damage he had done in the spur moment of his anger and let out a genuine sight when non of the paintings was touched or damaged in any way.

What was so good in that person? He was not one of the most stunning or beautiful ones he have seen or had any good qualities within him, but still…

Sai gritted his teeth, his eyes flickering on and off with seething rage and his fingers curling into fists once more. He did not remember when the last time he was so mad was.

Another angry sight escaped past his pale lips when he stood up and lifted one of the farthest piles of the sheets, in the left corner, and picked up a few ones from the bottom – the same ones that Kyuubi almost found this afternoon.

Sai looked at the neatly put sheets of paper in his arm and smirked wondering what would be the reaction of said person if he per any chance saw them. However, he quickly dismissed that thought and frown replaced his smirk.

Kyuubi looked so beautiful, so graceful and unearthly creature in his sketches. His bloody red wings stretched or folded neatly behind his back, his eyes closed in serenity but with red tears steaming down his pale cheekbones, his arms bound above his fiery red hair that fell down like a bloody waterfall and covered his barely naked body wrapped with the dark silk sheets.

However, in reality he was just a filthy fragment of his beloved death angel that inspired him to sketch, to paint and to have these pleasant dark thoughts that he thought already left him long ago.

What other kind of other expressions you can make my beloved one? He mused letting out a husky chuckle.

Sai gracefully sat down, laying out the sheets of papers on the table next to the photo of the same redhead he had acquired from another person. His calloused fingers traced one of his colored sketches, admiring its unnatural beauty and its power to make his insides squirm with the need to defile every inch of that sacred body.

He picked up his mobile phone dialing already memorized numbers, listening to is monotonic sound playing in his ear, while his eyes and fingers never left the sight of his painted muse.

"_Hello" _

"Old habits die hard, I see"

"_What the fuck do you want?" _It was somewhat funny how he could detect when the other man had a pleasurable company no matter how much the other tried to hide it.

"I had a meeting with _him_"

There was a sound of shuffling and a couple of moans after that "_And?_"

Ah, so impatient and so immature "He's off the market"

The other man snorted and grumbled something inaudible to his 'companion', but he knew that it was the command for other to stop his pleasuring activities and leave him alone. It is not that they were so close, quite the contrary; he was just simply easily readable as an open book for him.

"_There's still another part of the deal"_

Sai frowned at that, his fingers stilling for a moment and eyes flickering with disgust "I'm aware of that"

"_Hn__. Did you found him interesting perhaps?"_

He didn't like were this was going and the other person perfectly knew that he didn't discuss about his 'targets' or his likes for that matter "I doubt that" he snarled looking at the photo on his desk and picking up a knife he stabbed it right in the middle of Kyuubi's face ruining the captured frame.

"Can't stop spreading your legs for everyone, huh?"

It was like a coded warning for staying out of his business and it seemed that the other man had deciphered the massage clearly understanding its meaning.

Sai heard a sound of the low chuckle vibrating in his ear and a more seductive voice replaced the annoyed and business one. _"Everyone spreads their legs for me and not the other way around. However, for certain, special ones there are some exceptions_"

"Hn"

"_And I still haven't forgotten our rough encounter which left me some marks on my body. I whish we could have a repeat of that"_

He knew that the other male was touching himself, if his irregular breathing was any indication, with intent to arouse him or to at least to coax him to say a few dirty phrases that would turn the other more. Nevertheless, he sat in his chair clearly unaffected by others bold movements with a blank stare into the dim lit distance, his mind reeling about his new creations and the ways to gain some inspiration.

A growl of annoyance brought him back to the unfinished conversation _"You know that you're mine, right?" _

Sai lifted his eyebrow in amusement "Oh? And what happened to your beloved blond, pray you tell?"

"…"

"Ever thought about having a harem, Neji?"

"_Ha-ha, very funny, __Sai__"_

"Hn"

"_Do you know how it feels to have a__ complete control over someone_?" a sight of contentment _"When that person do as I please, breathe, think, chooses with whom to have bonds and other things according to my command? When that person is so devoted to me and trusts me more than anything in his created world of illusions, making me appear like some God like figure in their miserable lives, because other people around him clearly doesn't understand them like I do"_

"Yes" there was no denying in that.

There is no other feeling that can match that superior feeling when you have somebody at the top of your palm and can use it for whatever purposes you might choose. Nevertheless, he had been doing it solely for the arts sake. Where else his paintings originated came from.

Once they all were fragments of their filthy body owners now residing in his masterpieces, which clearly had more value than their older ugly selves did. Even though, some of them were exceptions, he might add.

"_And besides, once in a while I want to feel loved too"_

If Sai could laugh, he would certainly do so now. He wanted to feel loved. That person would not know what love meant no matter what means were used – such a pathetic creature.

Neji was not sketching material, but certainly a good fuck and his source of amusement. For him he was ugly, both inwardly and outwardly, but he did not mind it to the certain degree if it meant a good pay.

"A good fuck will be sufficient for you"

"_Indeed" _And with that, the line went dead, once again leaving that monotonic ringing in his head.

His pale fingers curled around the wooden end of the knife swiftly drawing it back from the ruined photo just to slam it back with more force one, twice, over and over.

A sadistic gleam appeared in his dark starless eyes as he picked up the knife and the photo with his other free hand and moved forward were the glinting shards of glass laid peacefully on the cold surface.

Sai scrunched down and scooted some of the pieces into a bigger pile that will act as some kind of stool or frame to hold the photo. His fingers traced down the cuts on the photo's surface pleased with the better view and riddance of unnecessary details on it.

Love? He did not need anyone to indulge himself in such foolish activities, nor now nor ever.

The tip of the blade pushed into the flesh of his arm drawing a few drops of metallic liquid that smeared his porcelain skin, and he could not tear his gaze from such a beautiful sight. Few drops became a chain of more, falling loudly to his ears on the floor like little drops of rain on the ground.

Sai coated the tip of the blade with his own blood, tilting his head to the side to see how the excessive amount of liquid dribbled down from it only to melt on his tongue.

Because he was already in love with his work, with his muse, with his pale, bloody death angel.

He used the knife as a brush drawing some tears on the photo, just like in his previous colored work, his cut hand held above the photo to paint its background with his dripping blood and after few makeovers he could finally _breath_ again and to look at it without anger evident in his eyes.

"You're truly a splendid piece of art," he whispered tenderly, whipping bloody tears falling from his angels face "My beloved one"

- - - - - - - - - -

When the shock of the kiss had vanished, he started to panic, never mind that it is a rarity for him. He needed to find Naruto and fast.

What will happen if the blonde-haired person had blurted out this information for Kyuubi to hear or what if his boyfriend finds out in other ways? Alternatively, had seen them?

He did not wan all of his struggles to die in vain. He will not accept that.

Sasuke barely noticed when he was off the ice or when he had discarded his ice-skaters and change in his normal shoes, because all that mattered was that idiot.

Fuck, where did that idiot disappeared?

Sasuke was tired and out of breath, his lungs burning from lack of oxygen, his legs hurt and might give up any moment, but he could not stop. Not when he swore to search, every inch of this goddamned place and not leave until he had a talk with him.

However, even he, as human being, had his limits.

He stopped for a moment, his back leaning into the nearest object, which so happened to be a window case of some kind of shop, his slightly trembling fingers running through his already sweaty hair and brushing bangs out off his face while he took sharp intakes of breath and swallowed them hard with his sore and aching throat.

"Would you kindly move aside? You're tainting the glass and obstructing the view of our products for other customers to see" politely asked the shop assistant.

Sasuke glared at the man with his 'be glad that I chose to take a short pause here' kind of glare after he straightened his clothes and stormed off.

Someone out there really wanted to make his life more complicated than it already was and it made him rage. _When I'll find out who that fucker is I swear that I_-

Sasuke narrowed his eyes into the slits, eyes focusing into the distance were had seen a flash of bright blond hair. He picked up his pace, pushing through the mass of people without a care who fell down from his far soft touch or those who dared not to get out of his way. It was their problem, not his.

He let out shaky sight of breath, he did not know that he was holding up until now, and slowed his pace. Now that the sight of Naruto was in his field of vision all the previous thoughts and various dialogs created and reiterated in his mind had vanished, he did not know what to say.

Naruto looked apathetic with his knees pulled up to his chest, his head bent down with his bangs shadowing not only his eyes but half of his face as well. Sasuke felt a pang of guilt pierce his stomach remembering fully well, who the initiator of the kiss was.

Sasuke sat on the bench too, facing him with his back. His right hand covered the boy's eyes, it was uncomfortable position and his muscles protested from being in such an odd angle, but he did not care, it was his way of saying sorry. (1)

Naruto shuddered when his eyes were covered, but he did not move an inch. It was a strange feeling, but at the same time so familiar, like some kind of deje vu. Besides, he would not mix that unique smell of that bastard with anybody else.

"You know what?" his voice was raspy, but he did not care, because that bastard had already seen him crying once "…this seems familiar"

"Idiot"

"…and it seems that we can't stop fucking and messing with our lives"

"Yeah"

Naruto tried to chuckle, but with his sobs he ended almost choking on his salvia and was astonished to feel a warm hand gently rubbing his backside in a soothing manner.

"Can we forget about it? Anyone would do the same if they were in our position"

"Don't you think it's already a lot of to forget?"

"Maybe"

"Hmm"

Sasuke stared at nothing in particular, one of his hands still soothing Naruto, while the other one hid his tears and he occasionally would glare at whoever dared to look at them disapprovingly or with clear disgust on their faces. They only looked nonessential people in his eyes that could not comprehend when the other was in pain; forgetting that sometimes, he was one with the crowd.

"Say…" Sasuke swallowed hard, feeling his heart thumping loudly in his ribcage. He wanted to ask; he _needed _to ask, "Did you…" the rubbing motion had stopped "felt…anything?"

Naruto's body went rigid and Sasuke could feel that his eyes were wide with fright or surprise, he did not know. He took a sharp intake of breath, his fingers already lost its warm and felt a lot colder than before, new tears began to form in his eyes "…No…" he answered dully, his voice above the whisper. "I felt nothing…" another intake of breath "nothing at all"

"Then why…" Sasuke started to rub his back once again "why are you _trembling_ so much?"

* * *

(1) The scene is from the end of chapter 6.

**Black-Dranzer-1119** –Why did you think that Sai would be one of the good guys here? Now I'm interested. I hope that my view of Sai in this story won't scare you off. Heh, glad you liked the kissing scene and once again suspension of SasuNaru begins.  
**BitterSweet27** – Glad you liked and I hope this story won't disappoint you.**  
BennyPeace** – yeah, the title is from that song; you're sharp. Thank you for reviewing.  
**xXxTylerxXx**– I think your question about Neji's two timing in answered. I'm not sure yet, but something will surely be there.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter XIII:

**Life Is a Broken-Winged Bird**

- - - - - - - - - -

Thick silence rang through their minds, twisting their already incoherent thoughts around, and creating a jumble of questions they did not dare to ask out of fear to step into forbidden territory; it was too soon.

Sasuke clenched and unclenched his hands, his back facing Naruto and eyes shadowed by his midnight colored bangs. The seeping warmth from close contact was no longer there, nor was the comprehension of others emotions through the simple touch. Now it seemed, as once again, there was a wall between them to keep the distance at arms length as a reminder not trespass their personal space.

Naruto had stopped crying, Sasuke noticed, but his body continued to tremble for unknown reason. On the other hand, known, seeing how it was his fault for blurting out whatever was on his tongue at that time – a _bad_ move.

He briefly wondered why he cared at all. Any other time he would brush it off, say something insulting, with visible arrogance in his voice, and then easily walk away as if nothing ever occurred. However, what was different now?

In a way, his mind supplied, it was Kyuubi's fault. If not him, he would never be so soft and social (when this happened, anyway?) while he was interacting with other people. No, it should be only limited to him, the person he loved. Nevertheless, Naruto revolved around Kyuubi and form what he had seen, they were inseparable like twin brothers. In that case, he should care, right?

"_Fuck!_" he shouted, hitting the bench's armrest with a brute force. The bench audibly creaked under the pressure, startling Naruto out of his stupor.

All the thinking was starting to piss him off and give him a nasty headache.

He needed to breathe, to inhale some fresh air and a mass of faceless people made him asphyxiate like some kind of drunkard who needed to receive his daily dose about _now_.

Sasuke abruptly stood up with another intake of so much needed, life-threatening breath that helped his body to relax. He brought his hands closer to his face only to stare blankly at them, and maybe to find out were all the warmth from them disappeared to; it was maddening.

"Why are you _trembling_?" he asked aloud, not realizing as he did so. His eyes narrowed into slits as he stared down at his slightly trembling hand, then as if it was contagious, the rest of his body started to feel the effects of it.

'No!' His mind screamed as he stood, there, rooted on the spot. 'Not now", he muttered as his arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, as if that could help to breath out all the anxiousness he held within himself; it happened every time when he felt cornered or there were too many unrecognized emotions bottling up inside of him.

"Sasuke…?" asked Naruto, throwing curious glances at the standing silent male in front of him. He seemed way off, well, more off than he was before.

Sasuke blinked tiredly when he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder, but he was too busy fighting his inner battle to shrug the offending object or whatever it was placed on him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto inquired again, squeezing Sasuke's shoulder a little bit to get a rise out of him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine" he breathed out heavily, his hands relaxing and falling at his sides as he looked at the distance through half-lidded eyes.

Naruto did not buy it. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and roughly spun him around to face him. That apathy resounding in his voice sent shivers up and down his spine and it reminded of that day, when Kyuubi had a nervous breakdown.

His eyes widened when he saw the full shot of Sasuke's face and he did not like what he saw flashing through those dark, endless pools of ink. No, that expression did not suit him at all. He wanted him to be full of himself; to smirk with his head held high and his hands showed into his pockets. He did not know why, but he wanted that Sasuke back.

Therefore, with that perfect reasoning in his mind, he reacted on impulse and laid a direct punch to Sasuke's jaw, forcing the other male to stagger for a bit until he regained his balance.

Sasuke lifted his head, his hand automatically shot to cover the received bruise, his eyes never leaving the blue ones. That fucker dared to hit him again. Moreover, this time, he did not stare at him with awe at his brevity, oh no, far from that. He will tear that fucker apart without any mercy.

"_Naruto_" he growled, his eyes bloodshot and ready to devour his prey. "If you want to survive, you better run for your live or else I swear to God, you won't like the consequences"

Sasuke felt his body twitch when Naruto suddenly burst out laughing, his hands tightly clutching his stomach "You should… ha-ha…have seen your face" he managed to choke out between his laughter and short intakes of breath.

After a wave of laughing fit had disappeared, Naruto straightened himself and scratching his neck out of anxiousness he sheepishly glanced at the fuming Sasuke "Um…sorry?" he squeaked out sensing murderous aura enveloping his so called friend.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut as he inhaled and exhaled a few times to impose as calm and collected, while inwardly he smirked at what he was about to do. He raised his right arm signaling to wait a few minutes until he properly explained his actions. Once he noticed that Sasuke started to rub down his palms willing to cease his headache, he took on his heels, without a second glance, laughing his ass off.

Sasuke was livid. He could not believe that this moron had outsmarted him by such a lame gesture and more than that, he actually thought that he might coax an apology; that was unforgivable. He was messing with the wrong person; he muttered spitefully and started to run after him.

Naruto, on the other hand, was having a lot of fun; he almost forgot what it meant to be so childish. He felt like a kid once more, who was playing hide and seek with his friend without a care in the world. His lips hurt from the splitting grin he had plastered on his tanned features, but he paid no heed to it. He wanted to engrave this moment into his seemingly dull life, because who knew when he might get another opportunity like this.

Naruto collapsed on the flowerless field of grass, as if he was making a snow angel, to catch so much needed air. Every part of his body ached from deprivation and endless running he had to do to escape unharmed, but it was something he would do again; he needed to clear off his head.

He did not bother to check if Sasuke had followed him (who would?), because from the looks of it he was somewhere in the outskirts of the city and it will take some time for him to find his way back home. Besides, this place made his mind and heart feel at ease and he definitely wanted to bask in that a little longer.

It felt so _nice_.

He mumbled something incoherent out loud, feeling his conscience slipping into a deep slumber, which only lasted for a minute, until he felt something cold landing on his face.

Naruto tilted his head, closing his eyes for a moment, his vision blurry from the sudden movement, as he laid himself on the grass once again.

"Feeling better?" he asked as he felt another figure shift next to him.

"Hn"

Naruto's mouth watered as he saw the cold bottle of mineral water make contact with those delicious pink lips – it was his thirstiness speaking – and how some of its contents freely dripped down from the corners of Sasuke's lips to his chin.

Oh, fuck what he would not give for a taste of water now.

"Sasuke" he swallowed in hunger, wincing as his sore throat protested at the action "can I have some water too?"

Sasuke smirked, weighting the options, as his fingers traced the drops of water on the bottle "_No_"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the seemingly harmless game with a bottle of mineral water, which to him was a fucking torture to watch, and that bastard even dared to waste some of that precious water. "Why?"

"Consider that as a punishment"

Naruto stared in disbelief at Sasuke, whose tongue occasionally came out to moisten his dry lips and to lick up all the excess amount of water "Sasukeeee" he whined desperately needing to drink something, _badly_.

"That's not my problem," he answered nonchalantly.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, that fucking, _sadistic_ bastard. "Punishment my ass" he mumbled inaudibly. Hell, his jaw did not have any bruise or was not swelling for that matter, and here he was making a big deal out of it.

Naruto stared as those smirking lips swallowed another gulp of water, following with a sight of contentment and fulfillment. He propped himself on his elbows, waiting until Sasuke took another gulp of water, and as he did so, he slowly crawled up to him without losing the eye contact.

He smirked, as he hovered above him, only few inches separating their parted lips. Sasuke audibly swallowed, not wanting to choke, as he glared at the eyes full of mischief. He could barely register short puffs of air tickling his flesh, as those chapped and dry lips moved to pronounce something wordlessly before his eyes, and he had a sudden urge to make them moist again.

Then those lips disappeared, filling his vision with soft golden streaks. Sasuke shuddered, when he felt Naruto's chuckle vibrate in his ear, and he swore that the other male intentionally breathed out some hot air to make him burn up in the pit of his stomach.

Another deep chuckle, making him immobile, and then he felt those lips whisper something into his ear, killing his resolve little by little. Then, everything was gone.

With clear confusion, swimming in his eyes Sasuke sat up, his mind already processing what had happened, as he spotted Naruto, not far from him, hungrily gulping down remaining contents of mineral water.

Naruto, upon seeing Sasuke glaring at him with all his might, stuck out his tongue and slowly licked his already moist lips. "What?" he crossed his arms in a defensive manner "you wanted a kiss or something?"

Sasuke huffed in annoyance and laid himself on the grass, making sure that his back was facing Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

No response.

Naruto gave a quick peck on the pale cheek and propped himself next to him. "Thanks for making my day"

"Hn"

From the corner of his eyes, he saw a pink dust settle on Sasuke's pale cheekbones, accentuating his perfectly sculptured features.

"Jasmines" Naruto said out of blue, breaking Sasuke free out of his embarrassment.

"Huh?"

"You smell like jasmines," he explained looking up to the sky "that's what I said to you earlier"

"I didn't know you cared what I smelled like?"

"And I don't"

"Oh?"

"_Oh_"

"Hmm"

"It's just happens to be my favorite"

"Yeah, right"

"What are you implying?"

"_Nothing_"

"Fucking pervert"

"Says the one who pounced on me –"

"I was thirsty!"

"Sniffed me-"

"Don't get the wrong ideas, you bastard"

"…and even kissed"

"It was a friendly gesture!"

"Keep telling yourself that, moron"

"Sasukeee"

In addition, a gentle wind blows through enveloping dreams, as our merry go round is created.

* * *

**(1) Bloody death angel is the image of Kyuubi in Sai's head and it's not the present Kyuubi; I'll explain that later on. **

**BitterSweet27**– Then my plan had succeeded. I wanted to keep out the names till the end; it's more interesting that way. They'll need to protect him more than from Neji. Yeah, Sai has to do something to Kyuubi, but that's for the next chapter.  
**Soulcaster – **thanks for the review.  
**xXxTylerxXx – **He always like to complicate things, consciously or unconsciously, and then he has to deal with the outcome.  
**Black-Dranzer-1119 – **Glad you like it. There will be more Sai in the next chapter.

**Next chapter: Sai make's his move.**


	14. Chapter 14

Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave

**Anatomy Of A Tidal Wave**

Chapter XIV:

**How Much Did You Think Of M****e?**

- - - - - - - - - -

Sai scanned trough the grey folder full of medical records, his foot loudly tapping against the marble floor in eagerness as he absorbed every detail of the information.

A tired sight escaped past his thinned lips as his eyes traveled to his mobile phone. One week, one fucking week and he had no news from Kyuubi. A scowl of distaste worn across his pale accentuated his irritation and displeasure concerning this matter.

He thought that everything was going so smoothly and he had caught Kyuubi's interest if not with his charms, then at least with his painting skills. It seems that his calculations were inaccurate.

A loud clatter of falling figurines from his messy desk distracted him from reading further, but he remained rooted to his seat without any intent to clean the mess.

Everything was driving him insane, literary. Neji's constant calls about the progress of the plan and every damn move he had made up until now almost made him call it quits. However, it was fucking impossible to do it now, he new that perfectly well.

It was unconventional that Neji had smelt that he was scooping some information about Kyuubi and decided to use this piece of newfound knowledge to his advantage. It was working with him or some of his pieces of artwork along with evidence of his committed crimes would end up in the hands of police.

At first, he did not mind this agreement. He was perfectly fine working on the matter that had grabbed his attention (as he did previously), however, the prospect of caged bird did not fancy him at all. Besides, Neji's paranoia concerning Naruto freeing himself from his tight grasp and unstable behavior was getting harder and harder to handle than it was before.

Must be the excess damage for messing around with alcohol and drugs; he mused.

Sai's gaze drifted towards the shattered glass figurines on his marble floor and smirked. The shards of glass reminded him of the broken Kyuubi, the same one described in these medical documents, and not the man he became to be.

Sai's brows furrowed at his previous thought of 'the man that he became to be'. That did not sound right to him and he was sure to fix this once he had an opportunity.

This man was his canvas that is ought to be the perfect masterpiece, his _last_ and _first named_ masterpiece. The same canvas he came to hate for its filth in beauty, softness that should not be there in the first place, and love for an opportunity to rebuild this piece anew, the way it should existed in the first place.

He accidentally stumbled upon this beautiful death angel, which took his breath away, a couple of years ago, when he was visiting one of his acquaintances or a fellow artists to be precise.

He vividly remembered skipping through thick artbooks full of rough sketches, when his acquaintance – the word '_friend_' was still foreign for him to say – had asked to help him to select the most worthy pieces of artwork to represent him in the upcoming opening of new gallery in town. He was far too inexperienced with these matters and was too afraid to mess up his chance to sign up to contract that would fund his further display of his artworks in the near future.

When he was halfway done, one of the rough sketches had caught his eye. The outline of male, Sai presumed it to be male, was surrounded by nauseating white walls of the hospital room – another assumption. It was hard to differ from all the mess of lines, which was part of his fellow artist's style. That persons head tilted to the side as if to warn anyone not to invade his claimed territory. It seemed kind of primal instinct for that person to defend whatever he had conquered.

"Who's this?" had slipped past Sai's lips without his permission.

"Huh?" the artist behind these works glanced at Sai quizzically and sat next to him to see what had he found so interesting to see. It was such rarity to peek Sai's curiosity with other artist works and his heart skipped a beat when he had such opportunity presented to him.

"Oh, I remember him" he said scratching his cheek. "Not a pleasant event, but he had inspired me. Therefore, I guess, I have nothing to complain about"

Sai glared at the sketch as if by doing so he would make this person breathe and come alive. His fingertips traced the outlines of its figure some millimeters above the sketch, not wanting to smudge it.

The occupant next to him sighted "When I had been visiting my friend, who had some mental problems" Sai had raised his eyebrow at that "What? He was not that good of friend that I would care to know about his disorders in detail, besides, I could not say no to his brother's invitations. It was a great place to scout some new ideas and search for new muses"

Sai shrugged." Who am I to judge you? I just cannot picture you there. That's all."

"Whatever. Anyway, when I was there I had been hearing many circulating rumors about this one kid who has been possessed by some kind of unearthly creature or demon. Therefore, one day I wondered through the halls of hospital, which by the way was surprisingly empty that day, and stumbled upon the area where I heard he was residing in."

Violet eyes watched fascinated as pale fingers gracefully danced above his sketch, while his fingers constantly twitched from the need to grasp and interlink their hands.

"Therefore, the scariest part had been when he had found me. I remember that my whole body shook upon seeing his face up-close, which reminded of untamed animal that broke loose from the chain and that bone-chilling glare forced me to stay rooted to the ground. His barred sharp teeth, hollow growling noise coming from his mouth awoke me from my stupor, and I fled from that room as if my life depended on it, which was beside the point"

Those pale fingers had stopped dancing, he noted, replaced by the bottomless eyes that were absorbing all the given information into art related material.

"Hn"

Sai stared in awe at how such dead eyes could convey such raw feelings and untamed personality that anticipated breaking loose from that already worn out body. Had he succeeded?

"But that was long time ago. Who knows what happened during that period of time to that boy or male by now" He shrugged, losing his interest on the said topic.

"Do you know his name?"

"Hmm" He ruffled his dark hair in attempt to recall a name, which overawes anyone who hears it.

"Kudi…Kubi…ah! _Kyuubi_"

"I have other business to attend to" Sai stretched, dusting off imaginary dusts of his clothes and making his way to the door.

"Wait! Can _we_-"The only answer that greeted the artist was the sound of the closed door.

Sai smirked, recalling how he had borrowed that sketch from the mentioned acquaintance without his notice. It seemed to be a good pay for using his services. Not that his so-called acquaintance was such a great artist, by his standards, and he had to put a lot of effort and not to mention time to make that messy sketch to look as real as it can look, according to his sources and found photos.

However, no matter how much he strived to make his muse and newfound infatuation to breathe and to come alive as the spiting image of all of his fantasies, the reminder of existing and _life breathing copy _revealed his passive-obsessive self that sought to release from its suffocating coffin.

The sound of clocks beat vibrating in the poorly lit room decorated with black and white beasts differing in form and size made Sai stay at ease. His irregular breathing slowed down, his stiff muscles relaxed as his sharp nose caught a light scent of burning wood - his favorite incense. It was the only place – _his sanctuary_ – were his inner demons been put off to sleep.

One beat after another echoed through almost barren room, stubbornly announcing to his owner that it was time to go and to face another fight with his turbulent and violent inner demons.

It was time to pay a visit to Kyuubi.

He had already memorized all various schedules of the said male, even though his plans were irregular, misplaced, forgotten or postponed due to various reasons (usually the silly ones), he still had his own routine – like everyone does. It just took some time to digest the information, find the frequently repeated pattern and you were finished.

Sai quickly hid all the important information, for obvious reasons, and after his short goodbye said to his muse, he was ready to head off.

Kyuubi did not live that far away – it was the crucial point at choosing the place to open his art gallery. He was not that fond of walking very long distances.

He stopped beside the old-fashioned bench, sat dawn and took out his drawing supplies. If he tilted his head slightly to the right side, at the end of the bus stop, he could clearly see the two-story house that Kyuubi owned. Not a fancy one, but considering his living expenses it was somewhat beneficial to him.

Sai glanced at the clock, which fit on his pale hand like a second skin, and let out an irritated sight.

Kyuubi was late, _again_.

No matter how _precise_ his calculations had been, including the tardiness of the other, he had always managed to screw up his plans and get a raise out of him. This indisputable fact had always trampled on his pride and skills he had habitually took pride in.

It took everything from him not to snap at him any day.

From his corner of his eye, he saw his target coming out of the house and locking his door.

_Perfect._

His posture had not changed and his body robotically continued to sketch the landscape along with the riverbank. Sai did not even need eyes to know how many steps had the person taken and how long it will take the other to reach him. Sometimes, he was even amazed with himself at how sharp and sensible all of his senses were.

Two hundred steps more. Two hundred _slow-paced_ steps more, while the owner of the body walked down the street with his headphones on and his eyes closed in attempt to catch some light sleep after the wild party he had last night.

Too bad, that he is not getting that well deserved rest today.

His foot anxiously tapped on the ground counting the distance until –

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Until the target stumbled upon his carelessly dropped bag and scattered supplies that send the unsuspecting victim to say hello to the nice, _hard_, pavement.

How _thoughtless _of him.

Amused black eyes observed as the blood-shot and tired eyes tried to catch-up and evaluate – albeit a bit slowly – the mess that had currently occurred to him. However, soon that amusement replaced burning glares and irritation that started to swell in the pit of his stomach.

How dare he destroy his instruments of art, even thought, they were not that pricey and used that much as his more valuable ones had been. It was still his _property_. End of the story.

He harshly yanked the brush and some chalk from the Kyuubi's grasp, pushing him aside and out of reach of his supplies.

Heated, narrowed ruby eyes locked on his assailant and after processing the thought of familiar features upon the others face his glaring had subsided. It must be reminder of their last encounter involving his possessions taking a toll on.

Kyuubi rubbed his eyes sleepily, letting a tired yawn out of his mouth, as his hoarse and barely recognizable voice pronounced his name.

"Sai…?"

Without any affirmative sound, Sai continued to pick up his discarded possessions and neatly put them back in his black-painted leather bag.

Kyuubi scratched his neck nervously, still waiting for the inevitable outburst or earth-shattering glare from the pale man, but it seemed that he chose to ignore him.

"Sorry?" That did not sound convincing, at all. Fuck, he did not have enough time to stand here waiting while the other decided to grace him with some kind of reaction.

Kyuubi stood up, clenching his fists to prevent his hands from reaching to help Sai and after taking one deep intake of breath, he started to walk away from the caused scene with feigned indifference.

A white envelope thrown into Kyuubi's face had halted all of his moments. With confusion swimming in his eyes, he caught the envelope before it hit the ground.

"What's this?" he growled out, tired from all the stupid games the other seemed to like to play whenever he was involved.

"_An invitation_" Sai answered simply, too simply for Kyuubi's liking.

"Are you asking me on a date again?"

Sai shook his head, a fake smile spreading on his thin lips. "No"

"Huh?"

"It's an invitation to my exhibition. I am experimenting on my newfound realistic style. I hope it will intrigue you enough to buy one of the limited examples"

"Where's the catch?"

"There's none." Sai shrugged casually "Is that a disappointment for you?"

"No at all"

"Good" He sat on the bench once again, continuing to sketch his almost finished piece of work as if nothing ever happened.

Figuring that he will not gauge any response out of Sai, he pocketed the white envelope with a small black beast that imitated a glued stamp.

"Oh" interrupted him Sai when he was almost out of hearing range "Don't forget to bring your boyfriend. I want to meet him"

"Why would you – "

Sai said nothing to counter that. He just _smiled_ one of those irritating smiles that can get you out of any trouble without any explaining to do. Words meant nothing in this one-sided conversation, but the completed action in this situation meant a world to Kyuubi, event without his knowledge and consent.

He did not have to worry or put more effort in persuading Kyuubi to come to the planned event. He _knew_ that he would definitely come. There was no say in it.

It was a good thing that in the mornings – especially when he had not had enough sleep – Kyuubi was easily distracted and would not question his sudden appearance near his house with a ready invitation in his hands. That though would start to nag him latter on in the day and like a tempered man he was, he would go through many different scenarios to question his motives and maybe his stalkers tendencies.

His planted intrigue left the blooming seed inside of him that would bring him straight to his clutches to face his already carefully planned demise, leading him to reborn anew and much stronger human being that only he could achieve.

The time was already set on without any turning back.

_Tick…_

_Tack…_

His inner clock started to working again counting passing every passing second and awakening his inner demons from their endless and restless sleep.

Sai's blank eyes stared at his black and white colored painting void of bright color scheme that setoff the differences on his view of life. Void of life, void of emotions and names that lost their meaning once forgotten.

Something brief flickered in his eyes, as his lips morphed from uninterested and passive expression to more pronounced smirk of contentment.

_"How much do you think of me now?_**"**

* * *

(1) - I do know that there is no such incense. Therefore, think of it as specially made to suit Sai's taste.

I am _in love_ with Persona's – trinity soul – OST. I cannot find words to describe how many emotions it can raise out of me. It is _so inspiring_ and addictive at the same time - my newfound _muse_.

**Black-Dranzer-1119**** – **I feel flattered. Personally, I like slow-paced relationships that are more suitable for long-chaptered stories, not for mere flings, and as an excuse for smut – even though, I like these stories too. I do not want to spoil it for you, so you will have to wait patiently and see what hardships are waiting for them in the future.


End file.
